Suka Ya Suka!
by UsamiNekoBaaka
Summary: benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara Miku dan Piko. namun,Disisi lain Kaito sang kakak-kelas juga menyukai Miku. Kaito adalah teman kecil Miku. antara cinta dan teman kecil, mana yang harus Miku pilih? kalau lihat fanfic ini mohon dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan! baru pertama! ini gaje,abal-abal,gembel total&ilustrasi kurang bagus :'o! mohon maaf! hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Ini fanfic pertamaku. Mohon bantuannya!**

**Miku:"wah neko-chan malu? Atau apa?"**

**Neko:"…takut"**

**Rin:"dasar amatiran!"**

**Neko:"bodo! Nah selamat membaca fanfic abal-abal ini!*hiks*"**

"Mikuuuu oper bolanya!" teriak Rin.

"ini,ini!" jawab Miku.

Tapi,saat Miku mau mengoper bola, Len datang merebut bola itu.

"HAHAHAHA!" ledek Len kepada grup cewek"

"ck,sial!" desis Gumi

Len mengoper bola ke Piko, lalu menendang bolanya ke gawang dan..

.

.

"GOOOAALLLL!" teriak grup laki-laki.

~flashback~

Hari rabu dipagi hari,kelas miku sedang pelajaran olahraga.

"ya, anak-anak,sekarang kita akan kelapangan bermain sepak bola. Anak-anak,bagi 2 grup! Tim cewek dan tim cowok!"kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

Miku: "NO~aku gak suka pelajaran olahraga!"

"kita pasti kalah"gumam Gumi

"apaan itu! Kita kan belum tahu! Ayo! Kita ganti baju dulu!"tukas Rin

Setelah itu, mereka pergi kelapangan dan bermain bola.

~flashback selesai~

"wha..what the..FUCK!" Luka *dengan sok gaul& so cool*

"k..kyaaa! kita kalah! Aduh gimana-nih? Aku bingung.." kata Lily*menunjukkan wajah imut yang menjijikkan*

"Masa bodo! Gue laper! Mau makan roti neeh!" kata Teto marah*sambil gigit-gigit bola*

"ka..kalah…10-0" kata Miku *tepar*

*sementara itu Rin dan Gumi berantem*

"kau bilang kita bakal kalah sih! Sialan!"kata Rin

"mau apa kamu?! Dari awal juga sudah kelihatan kali!"jawab Gumi*sok*

"NIH! Lupakan saja!" balas Rin*sambil nyumpelin wortel ke Gumi*"

"k..kyaaa,kyaaa! Mereka sedang berkelahi! Tolong-tolooong!"kata Lily*bersikap sok lemah dan sok manis*

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"lerai Kiyo-sensei.

-semua diam-

-hening-

-sangat hening-

-seperti patung-

"apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan! Boleh kan?"sambung Kiyo-sensei*dengan aura ungu di wajahnya*

"ah..!"desak Rin "kami tidak berkelahi kok! Hanya bercanda! Ya kan Gumi?"*nyenggol Gumi*

"y..ya tentu saja!"jawab Gumi cepat-cepat.

"HAHAHAHAHA"tawa mereka berdua*garing dan gak lucu.*

"hahaha..haha..ha.."*Rin dan Gumi masih ketawa Garing*

"ha.."

-sunyi-

-sunyi senyap-

.

.

*krik krik*

"oh begitu. Baguslah."jawab Kiyo-sensei dengan senyuman khas membunuhnya.*lalu pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya*

"DOORRRR!"teriak salah seorang murid cowok

"HUWAAAA!"grup cewek refleks teriak karena kaget.

"ouch, Len! What's up!?"sela Luka*masih sok gaul*

"abis,kalian pada diem sih..-_-"

Miku:* takutnya melihat Kiyo-sensei hampir mengamuk**PERHATIAN!disini Kiyo-sensei yandere*

NGIIIIIIIIIIIINGG*suara RoadRoller Rin*

"Len-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT,kulindes lu! Kayak poop!"

"Ampuuuun Rin-samaaaaaaa"*lari pontang-panting

"…."*Piko melihat Miku yang masih bengong*

"hyaaaaaaaaaa!awas-awas" teriak Len.*menunjuk Teto yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.*

NGIIIIIINGGGG

"awas-awas!"kata Rin

Teto hampir tertabrak. Tapi..

Teto:"HAP!"*menggigit rotinya dan menahan Road Roller Rin*

"waaaawww"kata semua murid. termasuk Kiyo-sensei yang ikut-ikutan melongo.

Plok plok plok *tepuk tangan dari semua murid*

"jangan lindes ROTIKU!"bentak Teto

Rin&Len:*sweatdrop*

Sementara Len masih mengumpat di punggung Teto,Rin mengembalikan Road Rollernya itu ke bagasi Rumahnya(?)

"horeeeeeee Teto sang penyelamat kita!"sorak Kaito

"ganti judulnya menjadi 'Teto sang penyelamat!'" tambah gakupo

*padahal mereka kakak-kelas yang kebetulan lewat*

~tu..tunggu-tunggu..kenapa ceritanya jadi ngawur?! Oke! Kita balik kecerita ..sampe mana tadi?~ah iya~

Setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, meraka kembali ke perjalanan ke kelas..

"Miku! Kau gak apa-apa?"Tanya piko *sambil menepuk-kan tangan ke kepala Miku*

"i…iya! Aku shock. Sama semua kejadian ini"miku*sweatdrop dari tadi*

"hahaha..kukira kau jadi stress" kata Piko.

"gak gitu juga kali!" rajuk Miku *sambil ngunyah permen karet rasa negi**dijual di negimart*

Lalu,mereka melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya

TBC

**Neko:"nyaaaaah capek juga! Padahal gaje begini"**

**Miku:"apaantuh! Author bodoh! Yang mana yang tokoh utama?!"**

**Piko:"iya tuh! Harusnya kan kita berdua!"**

**Neko:"iya. Nanti di cerita selanjutnya. Baru serius bikin cerita kalian..hehehe…SUMIMASEN! aku baru pertama kali bikin beginian!huweeeeee*sujud*"**

**Miku:~kyun~"iya gak apa-apa. Terus berjuang ya.."*keluar cahaya dari Miku***

**Neko:"kalo Neko punya kesalahan seperti Typo , maaf ya !"**

**Piko:"ah sudahlah! Tolong maafkan Author newbie ini ya yang masih butuh kritik dan saran. Tolong di review ya! Neko-chan pasti senang kok." nah dadah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: "konnichiwa minna-san! Neko sang Author baka kembali lagi!"**

**Miku:" heh, dia dateng tuh. Neko-chan! Gimana,nih bikin cerita aku sama piko?"**

**Piko:"kita lihat saja nanti,Miku. Nah, Mohon beri Review nya ya!"**

**Neko:"nooo! Masih mau bicara, tapi..yasudahlah! please enjoy!"**

***vocaloid bukan milikku!***

.

.

Setelah semua pelajaran selesai, kelas dibubarkan. Tapi, diluar sedang hujan.

"what the Hell of this?! Aku lupa bawa payung!" kata Luka yang masih _gaya_ itu.

"ah, untung aku bawa ikan Tunaku!"*Luka pulang sambil menjadikan ikannya menjadi payung*

"kita terobos aja Leeen!"kata Rin *sambil lari pontang-panting

"Hahahaha! Dasar lambat!" Len mendahului Rin.

Rin:*bawa RoadRoller-nya sambil mengejar Len*

"Liciiiiiiik!"kata Len

"Riiiin! Ikut doong!"kata Teto keukeh mengejar RoadRoller sayang, Teto _nyungsep_ kedalam genangan air.

.

"wah aku lupa bawa payung."kata Miku cemas."aku tak bisa pulang kalau begini!"

Melihat itu, Piko menghampirinya. "kau tak pulang Miku?"

"tidak. Aku tidak bisa pulang,karena lupa membawa payung"

"..pakai payungku." Kata Piko seraya memberi payungnya ke Miku

"eh, tapi.." sebelum Miku menyelesaikan perkataannya, Piko sudah meninggalkannya.

"..dasar Piko. Sulit ditebak!"

"…"

"eh tapi.. makasih deh! " kata Miku sambil berjalan pulang menggunakan payung Piko

.

.

Pulang dari rumah,Miku mandi lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Miku melihat kalender sejenak.

"…eh..sekarang tanggal.."

"NOOOO~"

"2 hari lagi ulang tahunku! Waaa mesti gimana nih?" Miku kalang kabut

Dari luar kamar, Mikuo mendengar suara adiknya yang sedang kalang kabut itu.

"Miku, kau kenapa?"

"onii-chan!"kata Miku "onii-chan ingat kan 2 hari lagi hari apa?"

"ulang tahunmu'kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu kok" jawab Mikuo dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"gimana,nih onii-chan! Aku lupa 2 hari lagi ulang tahunku. Sedangkan aku tak mempersiapkan semuanya!"

"heh?"Mikuo*sweatdrop*"_ ulang tahun sendiri lupa."_batin Mikuo.

"ah,jangan gelisah gitu,Miku. Bikin saja kue untuk teman-temanmu."kata Mikuo santai."ups! ma..maksudku.."

"AH! Bagus juga ide itu! Terimakasih onii-chan! Aku pergi belanja dulu ya!" lalu Miku pergi keluar rumah membeli bahan-bahan kue.

"Mikuo! Ada apa dengan Miku? Kok dia bersemangat sekali?" Tanya mama yang menghampiri Mikuo yang terkapar dilantai.

"maaf ma.. aku…"

"kenapa Mikuo? Jawab saja!"

"aku…"

"…"*bisik-bisik ke mama*

.

.

"aa..APA?!" teriak mama setelah mendengar bisikan Mikuo

"ada apa,ma-ada apa?" tiba-tiba papa datang dengan tergesa-gesa karena mendengar suara istrinya itu.

"Miku..Miku anak kita pa! dia ingin membuatkan kue dihari ulang tahunnya nanti!"

"apa?" *papa sweatdrop

"apa yang telah kau lakukan Mikuo?"Tanya mama

"yah..awalnya begini.. Miku lagi kalang kabut karena masalah ulang tahunnya. Lalu aku keceplosan dengan santainya dan berkata 'bikin saja kue untuk teman-temanmu'."jelas Mikuo

"haduh..anak ini..saat ulang tahun 'tahun lalu, Miku membuatkan kue bikinannya untuk kita."kata papa

"alhasil kita semua berebut kamar mandi" sambung Mikuo.

Yah..sekarang mereka hanya bisa berdo'a

.

.

Pada saat itu Miku…

Setelah Miku selesai belanja, Miku segera pulang. Tapi dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak ada teman yang melihatnya belanja untuk hari ulang tahun.

Tapi, saat perjalanan pulang, Miku seperti sedang diawasi. Karena merasa tidak enak, Miku mengeluarkan jurus nya yaitu langkah 1000. Miku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Namun, kakinya tersandung batu.

BRUK

"aduh..sakit"

Srek.

"eh? Siapa itu?!"

"malam nona. Sendirian saja?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang..yang bertubuh besar memakai topi yang menghalangi wajahnya. Kok masih bisa melihat ya?

"si..siapa kau!? Jangan mendekat!" kata Miku seraya berdiri.

"jangan takut begitu. Kami orang baik koookk! Manisnya. Tanganmu gemetaran seperti itu."kata seorang lelaki itu

'kami?' pikir Miku. Dia harus berhati-hati. Siapa tahu teman-temannya muncul. Hiiii Miku merinding.

Grep! Tangan miku ditarik oleh lelaki itu. "tenang saja. Ikut kami. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"tidaaaaaaaaaak!" pekik miku. Bahkan belanjaannya pun sampai jatuh.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Piko sedang keluar rumah untuk membeli pulsa. Dia mendengar seorang wanita yang sedang berteriak.

"mbak. Saya nitip Hp saya ya." Lalu Piko bergegas lari menuju tempat kejadian itu. Dia mengintip. Dan was-was karena takut ada orang yang tahu keberadaannya.

Piko terkejut karena Miku-lah yang berada disana.

Saat Piko melangkah untuk menyelamatkan Miku, Piko mengurungkan lagi niatnya.

"_bila aku kesana bertarung melawan orang yang bertubuh kekar itu, aku tak mungkin aku bukan seorang pengecut! Hmm" _batin Piko. Dia mencari akal dan.. AHA!

.

.

**TBC!**

**Neko:"na~sumimasen! Maafkan kesalahan Neko kalau ada yang salah mohon dimaapin.."**

**Miku:"jadi? Cumin segini doing capek? Lihat dong para Author yang lain!"**

**Neko:"maaf-maaf! Aku nggak sehebat mereka "**

**Piko:"apa-apaan itu?! Aku pengecut?"**

**Neko:"bukan gitu! Kamu 'kan lagi nyari ide! Gimana'sih!"**

**Piko:"…*malu*"**

**Miku:"nah..untuk Readers! Mohon bantuannya untuk nge-Riview ya! "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko:"halo semua! Author baka disini! "**

**Miku:"udah gak usah banyak bacot. Gue penasaran si Piko ngapain"**

**Piko:"heh memalukan."**

**Neko:"iya,iya! Nah, Mohon reviewnya ya!".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Piko melihat sebuah ia tertuju pada sebuah jemuran yang belum memerhatikan ada kain putih yang besar.

"hahaha..selalu ada jalan"pikir Piko.

Piko diam-diam mengambil kain itu tanpa sepengetahuan tuan rumah dan orang-orang disekitar.

"hm..sepertinya aku harus menjadi hantu.." ujar Piko dengan malas."tapi tak ada …"

Jiit. Mata Piko tertuju pada sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Dan disitu terdapat pewarna makanan. Merah,kuning,hijau,biru..warna pelangi'_lah_!

"entah kenapa aku sangat beruntung." Lalu Piko mengambil pewarna makanan merah.

"wah bagus nih. Mirip darah. Kami-sama arigato! Dan pemilik rumah juga! Hahaha"gumam Piko

Lalu Piko memakai nya dia berdandan(?) seperti hantu sungguhan! Hiyy….

.

.

"Jangaaan! Jangan sentuh aku,bodoh!" Miku menangkis lengan lelaki kekar itu.

"heh, mau kau ikat ke pohon dibelakangku dulu sambil menunggu temanku yang sedang minum di warko…ah sudahlah!"kata _si_ lelaki itu. Umurnya kira-kira sudah 20 tahun lebih.

Memang kebetulan sekali dibelakang lelaki itu ada pohon .

"_kami-sama tolonglah aku..aku tak mau diculik karna 2 hari lagi ulang ta.." _pikir Miku dalam hati. Tapi sebelum Miku menyelesaikan Do'a nya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang naik ke atas terbelalak.

Tapi si lelaki kekar itu tak menyadarinya. Dia malah menelpon pacarnya.(?)

"i..itu…"

"itu apa?" Tanya _si_ kekar.

"hantu! Itu hantu!"

"alah! Jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau mau menakutiku ya?! Hahaha!"

Sebelum Miku mau berkata kembali, tiba-tiba diatas kepala _si _kekar muncul bercak darah.

Tes

"heh? Apa ini? ….darah?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"lihat keatas!" kata Miku

Mereka berdua melihat ke atas pohon hanya bisa…bengong.*saking takutnya.*

"_Darah….segar…aku minta Darahmu… hihihi kalian berdua sepertinya lezat.."_ kata hantu itu.

"HI..HIIIIIIIIIIIII! TOLONG! Jangan hisap Darahku! Lebih manis darahnya!"kata si lelaki sambil kabur.

"HUAAA SETAN-SETAAAN!"

Sedangkan Miku masih bengong+takut+pasrah+…*tambahin aja sendiri*

"_Miku…."_

"si..siapa kau?! Kok tahu namaku?"

Seketika itu juga si hantu loncat dan..

"BAAAAA!"

Miku:*pingsan**bangun lagi*

"kok…?!"

"Maaf Miku. Demi menyelamatkanmu, aku harus berbuat begini."kata hantu itu yang ternyata PIKO.

Brugh

Miku:*pingsan lagi**bangun lagi*

"hah… baguslah aku selamat."Miku buru-buru mengambil barang belanjaannya.

"Sudah tenang saja. Semua baik-baik saja. Pulanglah. Sudah larut"kata Piko dengan senyumannya

"iya! Terimakasih Piko! Sampai jumpa! Jaaa" Miku buru-buru kabur. Walaupun ia ingin mengucapkan lebih dari terimakasih,tapi Miku harus menutupi barang belanjaannya.

.

"oh iya! Aku'kan lagi beli pulsa! Pantas Hp gak ada!"

.

Dirumah Miku

"Kaitoo! Kaitooo!"panggil Mikuo.

"ada apa Mikuo-nii?"

"tolong jemput Miku! Dia dari tadi belum pulang-pulang!"

"eh? Miku dimana? Aku akan ..kenapa nggak Mikuo-nii saja yang menjemputnya?"

"Miku sedang di , aku sibuk tugas pr-ku! Memang'sih sebenarnya aku yang disuruh."

"oke, kalau begitu aku jemput Miku ya."

.

Sesudah itu Miku pulang bersama Kaito yang kebetulan bertemu di jalan.

"Miku, lama amat."Tanya Mama.

"ah,tidak kok ma. Aku tadi memilih bahan-bahannya lama sekali"jawab Miku berbohong.

"kalau begitu cepat tidur! Besok kau sekolah !"

"baik,Ma."

.

.

Dikamar,Miku memikirkan Piko.

"hmm…Piko itu ternyata baik ya. Wajahnya juga cakep."pikir Miku

Blusshhh! Muka Miku memerah.

"Be..BEGO! mikir apa aku ini sudah ah! Cepat tidur!" lalu Miku berkhayal tentang hari ulang tahunnya nanti.

.

.

.

Besoknya, seperti biasa. Masuk sekolah dengan riangnya. Disekolah, Miku terkenal periang. Jadi, banyak orang yang mengenal Miku.

"hei,hei! Udah bikin Pr MTK?" Tanya Rin kepada Len. Teman kecilnya itu.

"..sudah?"jawab Len sambil membaca Novel yang berjudul '1000 cara untuk membunuh gadis pembawa RoadRoller

"Lihat doong! Len cantik deh!"pinta Rin

"kau memujiku atau menghinaku!? Tuh, ada di tas!"jawab Len dengan nada setengah marah

"horeeeee"

"hei, Len! Kau ini lemot amat,sih?! Masa Rink au kasih sedangkan teman sebangkumu ini enggak!?"kata Rinto tiba-tiba.

"kau ini sama saja. Alasannya mudahkan. Dia membawa RoadRollernya ke sekolah!"jawab Len

"…."*Rinto tak bisa protes lagi.*

"hei, Teto. Kau tahu apa makanan kesukaan Piko?" Tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba. Sehingga sontak Teto menampar Miku.

Plak!

"aduh!" Miku meringis kesakitan

"a..aduh! maaf,Miku! Ini refleks! Kau ada di belakangku'sih! Kukira kau kucing yang mau mengambil Rotiku.."jelas Teto

"mana ada Kucing yang mencuri langsung Roti cokelat!"

"eh..euhm..makanan kesukaan Piko..aku tak tahu."kata Teto.

"begitu ya..eh Piko,Piko!" Miku pergi meninggalkan Teto yang Mengigit-gigit Rotinya lalu menghampiri Piko.

"apa?"

"ini payungmu yang kemarin. Terimakasih ya! Terimakasih juga untuk yang kemarin malam!" kata Miku seraya mengembalikan payung Piko kemarin.

"oh sama-sama. Sama-sama juga buat yang kemarin"

"nah untuk itu..kau paling suka makan apa?"Tanya Miku

"hm..aku suka…permen karet!"

Doooong

Miku kehilangan pikirannya karena jawaban itu.

"_masa permen karet dengan kue?hmmm "_ batin Miku

"oh permen karet! Terimakasih ya!" Miku langsung duduk ke bangkunya karena Kiyo-sensei sudah berada dikelas.

Sepulang sekolah

"psstt. Miku. Besok hari ulang tahunmu ya? Untung hari sabtu ya!" Tanya Gumi.

"iya,nih! Ajak teman-teman dekat kita ke rumahku ya! Jangan lupa beli kado hehehe!"

"hei,bro! Piko di ajak?" Tanya Luka yang berada di belakang Miku

"iya!" jawab Miku semangat . "aku duluan ya! Mau pulang bareng Pikoo!" lalu Miku meninggalkan Luka,Gumi dan Rin

"wah ada HOT NEWS nih" goda Rin.

"hah! MikuxPiko?! Pasangan yang cocok! Miku kan cantik! Dan Piko tampan"tambah Gumi

"of course! Piko cowok shota!"Luka yang dari kemarin-kemarin yang sok…inggris

.

.

Kaito berhenti melangkah. Matanya terbelalak melihat Miku dan Piko para kouhainya itu pulang berdua. *Kaito is shock!-kata Luka-*

"Miku..jangan-jangan sudah jadian! Wah gawat!" setelah itu, Kaito melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Rumah.

.

.

"Mikuuuuuuu! Mikuuuuuuu!" panggil Kaito yang ada di seberang rumahnya.

"apa sih?" batang hidung Miku akhirnya muncul dari jendela.

"hei,hei! Kau pacaran dengan Piko?"Tanya Kaito yang membuat muka Miku merah

Blushhh!

"lho!? Aku tepat sasaran?!"Tanya Kaito shock

"ti..tidak! bukan begitu! Kami tidak pacaran,kok! "jawab Miku yang tergesa-gesa

"oh..ah! besok hari ultahmu ya? Datang ke taman Vocal ya jam 7 malam. Bisa kan?"

"heh? Bisa saja asal kau member ku kado."jawab Miku bersemangat. Tentang kado'sih.

"tentu! Kutunggu-ya! dah! Selamat malam!"

.

.

Malamnya, Miku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Piko

"_aku suka Piko atau tidak ya?"_pikir Miku

"_hm…menurutku sih,Piko baik,lumayan tampan,shota juga! Apalagi kelebihannya yang bisa bersuara cewek dan cowok!"_

Blush! Lagi-lagi muka Miku merah. Buru-buru ia melihat kekaca.

"ternyata aku memang suka wajahku ini tak terlihat olehnya..malu.."kata Miku yang berbicara sendiri.

**TBC**

**Neko:"uwaaa terimakasih kalian yang mau membaca! Cerita ini terus berlanjut."*==''cape***

**Miku:"kok kayaknya disini aku gak peka banget sama Kaito?"**

**Neko:"iya dong! Kamu mikirin Piko terus!"**

**Miku:"*blush!*Pi..Piko jangan ge-er!"**

**Piko:"siapa yang Ge-er? Nah untuk semua mohon review nya ya!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko:"arigato minna-san! Arigato! Makasih buat Sailor D yang selalu mambantuku untuk membuat fanfic! Makasih!" *nangis termewek-mewek**

**Sailor D:"lain kali jangan ngereoptin ya!"**

**Neko:" aku selalu butuh bantuan! XD" *wajah innocent Neko .**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any. only has this story. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, Miku bangun subuh-subuh. Miku mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat kuenya.

" Hm….6 butir telur…lalu…tepung terigu…YAP! Semua lengkap! Jadi tinggal bikin kuenya!" kata Miku bersemangat.

Saat Miku sedang membuat adonan kue, mama sudah bangun dan pergi kedapur. Betapa shock nya mama melihat Miku yang ternyata benar-benar membuat kue

"Miku, ohayo~ selamat ulang tahun ya! omedeto~" sapa mama

"mama! Ohayooo!" jawab Miku dengan penuh semangat

"Miku. Biar mama bantu membuat kue deh! Ya?" bujuk mama

"tidaak! Terimakasih! Tapi Miku sudah besar dan sudah bisa membuat kue sendiri. Mama bisa tenang,kan?"

Mama:*sweatdrop dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan*

Tiba-tiba ponsel Miku yang dari tadi ia bawa berbunyi *lagu Rolling Girl*

"_ya…halo?"_ Tanya Miku

"_moshi-moshi~ ini Miku'kan?"_ Tanya orang diseberang telepon sana

"_iya. Ini siapa ya?"_Tanya Miku lagi

"_ini aku. Rin. Hei, nanti kapan kami bisa datang ke cafemu? Aku akan mengajak teman-teman. Mereka bilang aku yang harus mengurus mereka!"_ dengus Rin yang sedikit sebal

Oh iya. Papa Miku memiliki café. Namanya 'Hatsune's café'.

"_oh Rin! Kukira siapa. Sepertinya acaranya akan dimulai jam 1." _Jawab Miku yang baru sadar ternyata orang itu adalah Rin.

"_oke nanti akan kukabari mereka.o tanjoubi wa omedeto~"_Jawab Rin. Lalu dia memutuskan sambungannya.

"yak! Kocok-kocok-kocoook!" Miku membuat adonan dengan penuh semangat juga nyanyian ulang tahun.

Pyok,pyok,pyok. Adonan yang dikocok Miku terlalu kencang. Hingga menyebabkan adonan tersebut jatuh.

BLUK!

"waaaaaaaa, jatuh! Doushio!?" kata Miku sweatdrop

"n..nggak apa deh! Di ambil lagi aja!" kata Miku. Untung disana tak ada siapa-siapa. Karena mama sudah pergi dari tadi. (#Neko:Miku joroooook!)

Lalu Miku melanjutkan membuat kuenya dengan wajah innocent. (#Miku:memang aku salah apa?) (Neko:=.='')

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Akhirnya kue ala'Miku sudah jadi. Dan pada saat yang tepat. Sekarang jam 12 siang.

"huah! Jadi! Mandi dulu,ah~"Miku*kabur ke kamar mandi*

Setelah mandi, Miku berangkat ke café papanya itu.

Setelah Miku pergi, Kaito sang teman kecil Miku datang.

"permisi."

"lho, Kaito!? Ada apa? Miku baru saja keluar"kata Mikuo sambil membukakan pintu. Sebenarnya Mikuo paling malas kalau membukakan pintu. Tapi karena kebetulan lewat. Mikuo bukakan

"ah,aku bukan ada perlu sama Miku kok. Tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Mikuo-nii" jelas Kaito

"ah, begitukah? Baiklah silakan masuk"

Lalu Kaito menceritakan sebuah rencana yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

Jam 1 siang, Miku dan kawan-kawan sudah datang berkumpul.

"nah semua! Ayo kita mulai pestanya! Aku sudah lapar!" kata Miku gembira.

Pesta pun dimulai dengan meriah. Yah~tidak se-meriah pesta ulang tahun anak-anak sih.

Sebenarnya, makanan yang disediakan Miku tak hanya kuenya saja, tapi para koki di café 'Hatsune's café' membuatkan makanan pesta yang super enak! Tapi, Miku menyembunyikan kue mendapat sms dari papanya

"ah semuanya! perhatian!" kata Miku tiba-tiba yang membuat teman-temannya menengok kearahnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita sehabis ini jalan-jalan lalu kembali kesini lagi?" usul Miku

"semua kutraktir!"sambungnya.

Teman-teman Miku bersorak-sorai!

"huwaaa Miku baik deh! Aku suka!" kata Lily

"kau tidak YURI kan Lily?!" Tanya Teto yang berada disebelahnya

"hehe. Tenang kok! Aku normal"

"ayo berangkaaat!"ujar Rin dan Gumi yang sudah berbaikan itu dengan semangat

Mereka lalu pergi menggunakan bis yang papa Miku sewa. Habis, 1 kelas Miku ajak. Karena semuanya teman baik Miku. Hehehe (?)

.

.

.

Setelah jalan-jalan, mereka kembali ke Hatsune's café.

"teman-teman! Sebenarnya aku mau menunjukkan kue bikinanku!"kata Miku malu-malu.

"uwaaaa mana-mana? Tunjukkan kepada kami!" kata Len yang masih lapar dari tadi.

"i..ini..!"kata Miku yang _nge_-blush itu

JEJENG! Teman-teman memandang kagum akan kue bikinan Miku itu. Tampak luar seperti kue yang berharga tinggi. #Neko:mereka belum tahu rasanya kayak *senyum devil Author*

"waaah jadi gak sabaran makan!"kata Luka

"coba potong kuenya Miku!"kata Neru yang baru sekarang ini dia muncul. #Neru:*pundung di pojokan*

Lalu Miku memotong kuenya dan membagikan kue 'spesial'nya itu kepada teman-temannya

Dan untuk itu…

"Piko~ ini untuk mu!" Miku menghampiri sambil membawa kuenya

"oh? Terimakasih. Tapi apa ini cherry?"Tanya Piko

"bukan,bukan! Ini permen karet!" jawab Miku bersemangat

"…."Piko sweatdrop karena permen karet yang berbentuk bola itu.

"…kumakan ya."

"silakan!"

"..itadakimasu…"

" bagaimana?" Tanya Miku '_geregetan_

"….boleh aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?" Tanya Piko

"si..silakan" Miku *sweatdrop* "_jangan-jangan aku gagal kayak kemarin..saat ulangtahunku waktu itu…"_batin Miku kecewa.

Dan sekali itu Miku menengok kearah teman-temannya. Miku hanya bisa..

Miku:*sweatdrop tingkat dewa*

Semua teman-temannya 'TEPAR' di tempat.

Teman-teman:*bangun* "Miku! Aku pinjam toiletnya ya!"

"GUE DULU!" teriak Len yang memakan banyak kue 'spesial' Miku itu

"WHAT THE…FU*K! I'M FIRST!" teriak salah seorang pecinta ikan tuna itu.#bisa nebak'kan?

"GUE DULUAN,NYONG!"kata black rock shooter (!?)

"HYAAAA BLACK ROCK SHOOTER KOK DISINI!?" kata seseorang yang berambut putih panjang nan seksi.#tebak sendiri

"kyaaa,kyaaa! Tolong,tolong! Lily terhimpit!" teriak Lily si '_lebay' _ yang juga berebut kamar mandi

"MINGGIR LOE SEMUAAAAAA" #dezig# semua terpental. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah RoadRoller milik RIN!

Piko:*tenang-tenang saja karena sudah ada dikamar mandi duluan*

Miku:*pingsan*

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian, berakhirlah semua insiden itu karena sang koki café membuat resep baru "makanan penyembuh sakit perut" yang bekerja sama dengan dokter

"fyuuuuh~"kata Teto dengan lega

"terimakasih atas hari ini Miku!"kata Len

Miku:*menangis karena tangis bahagia*

Tiba-tiba, event yang paling mengejutkan akan dimulai. Jejejeng~

"ehem..tes PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!" kata salah seorang dari anggota keluarga Hatsune. (O)

"ayo Kaito!"bisik Mikuo *nyenggol Kaito*

"ba..baik"jawab Kaito malu-malu. "aku..ingin menyampaikan perasaanku"

-hening

-diem semua

-tak bersuara

-krik krik

-jangkrik nyebelin

-…

-sunyi sen-GRAKH!

"UWAAAA KAITO-SENPAI!"teriak teman-teman sekelas Miku.(laki-laki pengecualian)

"KAITO SENPAAAI! MAU MENYATAKAN PERASAAN KEPADAKU'KAAN?!"Tanya seseorang yang sudah pasti Lily. Si lebay,alay,G-R-an#Lily:jahaat! Kenapa aku dikasih peran kayak gitu!##Neko:peaceee! Ampuun# oke. Ralat! Lily yang..pikir saja sendiri!

"semuanya mohon tenang," kata Mikuo datar *sedikit kesal*

Kaito menghampiri Miku

"Miku..dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Kau ini gadis yang ceria, Cantik dan manis. Miku, kau mau'kan menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaito. *Kaito blushing*

Semua+Miku(Mikuo pengecualian):S-W-E-A-T-D-R-O-P

Semua teman Miku menatap Miku penuh arti. Namun Lily menangis(?)

"a..apa?" Tanya Miku

Hati Miku sedikit sakit karena Piko juga berpikir apa Piko tak punya sedikit saja perasaan padanya?

Miku:*menjadi the thinker*

Sedangkan teman yang paling dekatnya Rin,Luka,Gumi hanya menatap Miku. Menatap dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"_yang disukai Miku itu'kan Piko_?"batin mereka.

"_gimana ya? mau nolak gak enak. Nanti Kaito malu. Piko adalah orang yang kusukai. Sedangkan Kaito adalah teman sejak mana yang harus kupilih..apa rasa sukaku akan hilang? Apa Piko tak menyukaiku? Mungkin bila aku jadian dengan Kaito, aku bisa melupakannya. Aku takut bila Piko tak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padaku huwaaa!"_ batin Miku

"ba..baiklah." jawab Miku dengan cemas

-SIIIING

"HUWAAAAAAAAA JADIAN DEH! SELAMAT YA!"kata semua orang. Termasuk koki yang ada disana(?) bukan deh!

Kaito:*pingsan saking senangnya*

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Neko:"sumimasen, minna-san..aku nggak bisa bikin fic ini dengan baik. Ada bahasa yang baku dan tidak…"**

**Miku:"kalian bisa lihat contohnya disini ^"**

**Neko:"…"**

**Piko:"minna! Tolong reviewnya ya! boleh apa aja yang penting review! Mau komentarin suka,komplen,protes,dsb! Akan Neko-chan terima! Dah!**

**Neru:"tak ada yang peduli padaku..huhuhu~"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko:"Minna-san,halooo! Ketemu lagi sama NekoBaka. Hehehe"**

**Miku:"lanjutin cerita?"**

**Neko:"iya. Terimakasih ya,yang mau baca fic ini dengan ikhlas~ TTvTT Neko minta Reviewna biar semangat. Boleh komentar apapun. Kalo Neko punya kesalahan di apapun tolong kasih tahu. ^^''**

**Sailor D:"haiho! Ganbatte!*teriak gajelas*" #Neko ditendang Sailor D#**

**Neko:"ETO..CHOTTO MATTE! Sebelum nya, terimakasih ya buat yang nge-Review. Makasih,makasih,se-terimakasihnya :')"**

***CAUTION*Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only has this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**lol**

**.**

"Miku~ayo berangkat. Ngapain bengong? Sekarang hari senin,lho. Ada upacara" Kata seorang lelaki y ang berwajah tampan. Warna rambutnya berwarna biru langit.

"a..ano, maaf!" Jawab seorang perempuan yang dikuncir twintail. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku? *Diatas udah ada kok.*

"….mau gandengan?" Tanya lelaki itu. Yang ternyata seorang pacar Miku sekarang. Siapalagi kalau bukan Kaito?

"…iya boleh.." Jawab Miku mendesah *Tapi pelan*

Lalu mereka berjalan ke sekolah. Apa daya? Miku sekarang adalah pacar Kaito yang sejak kecil adalah teman kecilnya.

~Flashback~

Sejak hari ulang tahunnya, Miku menjadi pacar Kaito karena kemarin dia di-blablabla. *Lihat saja di chapter 4* #Digiles RoadRoller Rin#

Hari minggu kemarin'_pun _Kaito mengajaknya berkencan. Miku tak bisa menolak. _Kok Miku nerima Kaito? Yang disukainya kan Piko?_ Apa kalian berpikir begitu? Jawabannya sudah pasti karena..Miku adalah teman kecil Kaito. Dan Kaito sudah lama menyukai Miku. Dengan kata lain, bila Miku menolak Kaito, Miku akan melukai perasaan Kaito. Maka dari itu Miku menerimanya walaupun tak ada perasaan suka sebagai kekasih. '_mungkin aku bisa melupakan Piko bila jadian dengan Kaito..'_Miku berpikir seperti itu. Apa Miku bodoh? Atau baik? Entahlah. Neko yang sedang tidur'pun tak tahu (?)

~Flashback selesai~*~uhuy~

Berat rasanya Miku masuk kedalam kelas. Karena..

takut digoda temannya

takut bertemu Piko

Entah mengapa sejak 2 kemarin lalu dia berpacaran dengan Kaito, hati Miku sakit tiap kali ia memikirkan Piko.

Cklek!

"o..ohayo.." Sapa Miku dengan lesu

"ohayo~ Miku Shion~" Len menyapa Miku dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"!? Kenapa manggil aku seperti itu!?" Tanya Miku dengan muka memerah

"`Kan kalau menikah margamu menjadi Shion?" Jawab Teto yang tak tahu-menahu tentang percintaan Miku.

"iya'kan Piko?" Tanya Len kepada Piko yang sedang membaca komik 'Crayon Shin-chan' #Di gebuk Piko#

"..ya" jawab Piko tanpa menoleh sedikit'pun

Dheg!

Hati Miku berdebar kencang saat nama Piko dipanggil. Dan juga hatinya bergemuruh saat Piko bilang '..ya'

Setelah itu Miku duduk dibangku yang bersebelahan dengan Rin

"Miku, ohayo" Sapa Rin dengan duaribu arti

"ohayo. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Miku bingung

JIIIIIT

Setelah Miku berbicara itu,Gumi dan Luka malah menatap Miku dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Rin.

"kami mau berbicara denganmu,Miku" Kata Gumi

"nanti istirahat, ikut kami" Tambah Luka

"? Baiklah.." Jawab Miku heran.

.

.

.

KRIIIING

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kiyo-sensei pun meludahi pelajarannya.(Kiyo:*kreetekk*'menyudahi'…) (Neko:ampun bang)

Seketika itu juga para murid-murid langsung ngibrit ke kantin. Sampai-sampai kacamata Kiyo-sensei termakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Kisah yang tragis *Neko dipukul make penggaris*

.

Setelah membeli makanan, Miku,Rin,Luka dan Gumi pergi ke belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon bambu. Eh maksudnya pohon beringin.(Rin:gak mauu!) oke,di bawah pohon biasa.(?)

"Miku..kenapa kau jadian dengan Kaito-senpai?!" Tanya Gumi membuka percakapan

"Eh?" Miku's shock

"Yang kau sukai itu Piko'kan?" Tanya Luka lagi

"...Apakah itu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya?" TANYA aja mulu #plaak# maksudnya, Tanya Rin.

"…." Miku seakan-akan membisu. Tak bisa berkata apapun lagi

Raut muka Miku yang tadi bingung kini menjadi sedih&gelisah. Ia tak tahu apa ia harus menceritakan semua pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian mau tahu alasannya?" kata Miku seraya memakan lollipop rasa neginya itu.(?)

"Katakan pada kami" Pinta Gumi lembut

Lalu Miku menceritakan semuanya. Kini teman-temannya tahu mengapa Miku menerima Kaito. Mereka semua pun sedang berpikir atau mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Marilah kita memecahkan masalah tanpa masalah" Kata Luka

"Huss! Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Rin

"Siapa yang bercanda!? Maksudku, kalau kita mau memecahkan masalah, jangan sampai ada masalah baru lagi yang muncul!" Jelas Luka agak sewot

"Oh..gomen ne" Kata Rin malu.

"Miku, bagaimana kalau kau memutuskan Kaito dan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Piko?" Usul Gumi

"Tak bisa,Gumi. Itu hanya akan membuat Kaito sakit hati." Kata Miku menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu kau lebih jahat lagi disbanding kan kau tak jadian dengan Kaito-senpai!" Kata Rin

"Kenapa?" Malah Luka yang nanya (Miku:=_=)

"Karena..setelah kau berpacaran dengan Kaito-senpai, kau pasti akan memutuskannya juga. Kau ini suka pada Piko! Dari wajah pun terlihat! Lebih baik kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau ini menyukai Piko! Daripada kau.." Kata Rin yang menceramahi. Tapi sebelum ia melanjutkannya,tiba-tiba terhenti oleh Gumi

"STOP!" Kata Gumi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku

"Luka, aku minta wortel yang ada di bekalmu dong!" Pinta Gumi. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gumi lari pontang-panting karena dikejar RoadRoller Rin

"PENGGANGGU MUSNAH SAJA!" Teriak Rin. Luka menyoraki sedangkan Miku? Sweatdrop ditempat.

.

.

.

Tanda titik tadi menjelaskan bahwa tragedy barusan sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Miku

"Kau harus bicara dengan terus terang. Minta dia agar dapat memahami perasaanmu yang sebenarnya" Kata Gumi menjelaskan dengan serius. Karena kapok dilindes RoadRoller Rin. (Gumi:gara-gara Neko nih!) (Neko: peace)

"Heee~ aku takut dia tak terima atau marah!" Kata Miku ketakutan

"Memangnya kau sebegitu berharganya bagi Kaito? Pede sekali kau" Kata Luka yang membuat hati Miku ter-iris-iris karena malu.

"_I..iya juga ya..aku hanya terlalu ke GR-an…"_ Batin Miku

"Nah. Semua tergantung padamu,Miku. Kami hanya bisa menyadarkanmu. Ayo kita balik ke kelas. Sudah bel masuk." Kata Rin yang mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

"I..iya! terimakasih aku akan berjuang!" Kata Miku yang semangatnya sudah kembali

"Uwah, Miku! Kau menjadi yang dulu lagi!" Kata Gumi kegirangan sampai-sampai bokongnya ditendang Rin

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran sampai akhirnya bel pulang

KRIIINGGGG

Semua murid pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka lalu pulang. Miku menghampiri kelas Kaito dan mencari-cari pacarnya itu.

"Psst! Pacarmu nungguin tuh!" Bisik Gakupo sambil menggoda Kaito yang mukanya memerah

"A..aku duluan ya! bye!" Pamit Kaito

Kaito dan Miku lalu pulang bersama

Diperjalanan~

"E..eto..Kaito.." Kata Miku sungkan

"Apa? Jangan sungkan Miku.." Kata Kaito yang mukanya juga 'malu-malu'

"_Bukan aku sungkan karena kita pacaran, tapi, aku jadi sungkan membicarakan hal ini padamu"_ Batin Miku protes

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan." Kata Miku. Wajahnya serius

"? Boleh. Tapi tidak sekarang. Hari sabtu kita bisa membicarakannya sambil kencan. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Daaah~!" Kata Kaito yang salah paham. Sedangkan Miku..

Miku:*Sweatdrop tingkat kecamatan*

"_Gimana nih~? Masa mesti maubicarain hal ini saat kencan? Padahal aku belum jawab tapi..Kaito memutuskan seenaknya! Hu~"_ Pikir Miku dengan muka yang cukup jengkol. *Ditempeleng Miku* maksudnya jengkel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akankah Miku bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kaito? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Neko capek ngetik nih. Tapi, mohon reviewnya ya minna-san!**

**Neko:"Arigato Minna-san! Neko akan berjuang membuat fanfic ini menjadi lebih menarik,lucu,romantis,dramatis,kocak dan sebagainya. Tapi yang pasti harus lebih rapi cara penulisannya! Hehe maaf ya!"**

**Piko:"Tunggu! Aku mau protes! Kenapa aku yang menjadi tokoh utama di chapter ini hanya menjadi figuran!?"**

**Neko:"Maaf. Untuk chapter ini aku mau menonjolkan peran sahabatnya Miku! Hehhe. Kalau Neko nulis ceritanya nanti Miku sama Kaito, Piko sama Neko aja!"**

**Piko:"..==''.."**

**Miku:"Piko milikku! XP ! ah iya, buat yang baca fanfic ini, mohon reviewnya ya! Neko butuh Review kalian biar semangat! Yooosh,Neko! Ganbatte!"**

**Neko:"Ha..Hai!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minna-san! Halo! Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca fic abal-abal gaje dan seterusnya ini.**

**Untuk Sailor D-chan, makasih ya untuk request ceritanya.**

**Dan untuk semua, makasih yang nge Review. Tapi kalau ada yang baca ini, tolong di Review. Neko butuh saran&kritik kalian #pundung di pojokan#**

***CAUTION*disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**.**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya…hari sabtu pun tiba! Miku sudah mempersiapkan segala-galanya (Lho?). karena hari ini Miku akan kencan dengan Kaito sekaligus akan memutuskan Kaito! Cukup aneh di dengar.

Miku dan Kaito sedang berada di taman. Karena Miku berpikir ini waktu yang tepat, maka Miku memulai pembicaraan penting'_nya_ itu.

"..Kaito.. sebenarnya..ada yang ingin ku bicara kan" Kata Miku. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Katakan saja."

"Begini..sebenarnya sebelum kita jadian aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Kata Miku

"Eh!?" Kaito kaget. "Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti. Jelaskan lah"

"Aku..aku kaget. Waktu kau menembakku di depan umum. Kupikir, bila aku menolakmu, kau akan terluka. Dan aku berpikir kalau aku bilang suka pada orang yang aku sukai, aku takut dia tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku. Maka dari itu aku.."

"Jadi, kau berpacaran denganku karena kau kasihan padaku? Dan menjadi tempat pelarian karena kau takut? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menolakku? Lebih baik kau menolakku bila akhirnya terjadi seperti ini." Potong Kaito. Mukanya memerah karena kaget+kesal. Karena Kaito tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Miku."_siapa'sih orang yang disukai Miku"_ Batinnya.

Sementara itu, Miku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. 'inilah akibat kebodohanku.' Pikir Miku. Miku harus berjuang demi cintanya! Uwooo! Urusan Kaito selesai. Tepi tak berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang tinggal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Piko!.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin (lagi). Saat ini sedang istirahat. Miku dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kelas. Miku sedang menceritakan kejadian tentang hari sabtu kemarin.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya.." Kata Gumi yang telah selesai mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar x tinggi [dan seterusnya] milik Miku

"Well..ini lebih baik ketimbang kau melanjutkan pacaran dengan Kaito-senpai" Kata Luka menambahkan.

Sedangkan Rin hanya ber OH-ria. Dia sedang fokus pada jeruk balinya itu. Disaat yang sama, Kiyo-sensei datang. Yang lain buru-buru merapikan bangku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Rin? Dia langsung melahap jeruk balinya itu sekaligus.

"Perhatian semuanya! Ada pemberitahuan." Kata Kiyo-sensei. "Minggu depan akan diadakan festival budaya. Kalian ingin membuat apa?" Lanjut Kiyo-sensei yang membuat seluruh murid kelas 1-F bersorak-sorai.

"Ada yang punya usul?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei sambil membuka notebooknya.

"Saya pak!" Kata Neru sambil mengangkat tangan. "Bikin Rumah hantu saja!" Usul Neru.

"Oke. Yang lain, ada lagi?" Kata Kiyo-sensei tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari notebooknya itu.

"Saya,saya! Gimana kalau kita bikin café!? Cosplay maid nya kawaii~" Kata Lily

"RUMAH HANTU!"

"CAFÉ"

"RUMAH HANTU!"

"CAFEEE!"

"RUMAH HANTUUUUUUU"

"CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK! GANGGU NONTON ANIME AJA! Eh.. maksud saya..JANGAN BERTENGKAR! Ehem.." Lerai Kiyo-sensei

"Hei, kalian. Apa bisa rumah hantu dan café digabung? " Tanya Kiyo-sensei pada muridnya

"U! saya punya ide!" Kata Miki yang mendapatkan ide cemerlang

Semua kelas berunding memikirkan festival budaya minggu depan nanti. Dan semua sudah tak sabar -perhari pun berlalu. 3 hari lagi festival budaya akan dimulai. Bahkan 3 hari sebelum festival budaya dimulai, kelas 1-F sudah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Jadi, apa usul Miki? Rahasia :P #di tempeleng Readers#.

.

.

Oke. Neko lagi baik hati jadi sekali-kali ngebocorin rahasia gak apa-apa. Jadi, Miki dapat usul untuk meng-kolaborasi kan hantu dan café. Dan begitulah. Pokoknya blablabla gitu deh. Lihat saja nanti.

"Nah. Sekarang tinggal buat maidnya deh." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

Perempuan-perempuan ada yang menjadi maid dan menjadi juru masaknya. Laki-laki juga sama'sih.

"Eh tunggu,tunggu! Kenapa cosplay maidnya lebih 2? Dan untuk yang laki-laki kurang 2!?" Kata Kiyo-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Eh?benarkah?" Kata Miki. Karena dia bagian pengurus perlengkapan

"Ah! Sensei! Pakaikan saja Len dan Piko baju maid! Mereka'kan cowok shota!" Usul Rin yang membuat seisi kelas menatap Len&Piko dengan penuh harap.

"Rin..urusai.." Kata Len kepada Rin

Piko? Kabur duluan. Tapi sayang tertangkap Nero yang kebetulan kembali dari kamar mandi

"Bagus idemu itu,Rin! Hehehe!" Kata Kiyo-sensei dengan senyuman penuh arti."Nah semua! Ayo kita siapkan semuanya!"

"HOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid Vocaloid school itu pun tiba. Dari SD,SMP sampai SMA pun hari ini sangat bersemangat.

Len dan Piko pengecualian. Mereka malah tidak mau masuk sekolah. Tapi untungnya mereka diseret oleh Rin dan Miku.

.

Para tamu pun berdatangan. Memasuki kelas-kelas yang menarik. Café ala kelas 1-F juga ramai didatangi pengunjung.

Café ala kelas 1-F adalah café yang unik. Namanya 'Café Angker'. Tapi siapa sangka? Café angker yang harusnya pelayannya menjadi hantu itu, kelas 1-F malah membuat kostum maidnya berwarna gelap tapi—seksi—. Jadi, banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan deh!

Miku melirik seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian maid itu. Piko. Dia sangat manis memakai cosplay maid itu. Hatinya bilang, Miku tambah suka padanya. Miku cepat-cepat tidak memandangi Piko dengan lama. Karena hampir saja ia mimisan.

"Ah! Kau…Piko ya?" Tanya seorang kakak kelas yang masuk ke dalam café. Dia..Kaito. mantan pacar Miku.

BLUSSH *Muka Piko memerah karena malu*

"Kau Piko Utatane kan? Manisnya memakai kostum maid & wig! Hahaha" Goda sang kakak kelas yang satu lagi. Dia adalah Gakupo.

Len yang dari jauh melihat Piko.(Len:aku mengerti perasaanmu '')

Sret

"Selamat datang Kaito-senpai dan Gakupo-senpai. Silakan masuk" Kata Miku yang 'menyelamatkan' Piko dari godaan setan (lho?).

Mata Miku dan Kaito saling menatap. Sesaat setelah itu, Kaito langsung masuk. Gakupo yang merasa ditinggal oleh Kaito, Gakupo menghampirinya

"SSST! Pacarnya nih ye! Manis kalau Miku-chan memakai itu,ya!" Goda Gakupo

"…Dia bukan pacarku" Kata Kaito dengan muka datar

"Eh?"

"Ah,sudahlah. Lupakan itu"

.

.

Melihat itu, Piko berterimakasih sekaligus bertanya kepada Miku

"Miku terimakasih ya yang tadi. Ano~ kau ada apa dengan Kaito?" Tanya Piko penasaran.

"..Aku..putus dengannya" Kata Miku menatap Piko.

"? Kenapa?" Piko semakin heran. Tapi, Piko juga bingung kenapa perasaanya melega?

"Karena..aku menyukai orang lain." Jawab Miku menatap Piko dengan senyumannya

"He?" Piko semakin bingung

"Ah tidak,kok. Kita layani tamu yuk!" Ajak Miku menyudahi percakapan 'sesuatu'nya itu. Pertanyaan yang ctar membahana (Miku:Neko mulai sinting) (Neko:begitulah)(Miku:!?*sweatdrop*)

Gakupo mulai melihat daftar menu yang ada di kertas. Betapa kagetnya Gakupo karena melihat daftar menunya.

Daftar Menu:

-Mata

-Telinga

-Kepala

-Kaki

-Buntut

…

…

Seperti organ tubuh manusia semua ya. kecuali buntut. Tapi sebenarnya, semua itu ada kepanjangannya. Contohnya '-Buntut' = 'sop buntut' hahaha. Gaje bukan? #di lempar sandal orang#

Apa ekspresi Kaito? Dia jungkir balik saking takutnya melihat menu. Karena takut, Gakupo dan Kaito melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, yang lainnya bekerja dengan lancar. Miku sedang mengantarkan pesanan, tapi, kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung.

"Kyaaaa"

Yang lain melihat kejadian itu dengan saksama. Bahkan ada yang sampai memotretnya. (?!)

HUP

Makanan yang Miku bawa hampir terjatuh. Tapi tertolong oleh Piko yang sigap menangkap makanan itu.

"Daijoubu?" Tanya Piko

"Ha..hai!" Kata Miku. Mukanya memerah. Piko yang melihat muka Miku memerah, ia jadi ikut-ikutan memerah. Dan pengunjung yang disana pun ikut-ikutan memerah.*mukanya lho ya!*

"Wah~! Pasangan Yuri ya?" Tanya seorang pengunjung yang tak tahu bahwa Piko itu adalah cowok!

Kelas 1-F:*Tak menjawab*

Len:*Menahan tawa*

Neru:*Main FB*

Gumi:*Tidur*

.

.

.

Di akhir cerita, maksudnya di akhir hari festival budaya, blablabla gitu deh! Semuanya pulang,mandi tidur! Selesai :D *Di tonjok Rin*

Malam pun tiba. Miku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Piko

'Uwah! Tadi Piko keren XD' Miku yang sekarang menjadi semangat kembali bila mengingat kejadian saat Piko menolongnya.

Malam itu, Miku bermimpi indaaaaah~ ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Neko:"REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!"**

**Kaito:"BERISIK! Ganggu orang lagi sedih aja"**

**Neko:"Kasihan deh yang diputusin pacarnya!"#Neko di lempar es krim#**

**Kaito:"Urusai~ aku benci Author bakaaa!"**

**Neko:"Heh!? Kau sendiri BAKAito!"**


	7. Chapter 7 n ekstra story

**Neko: " Minna-san! Haloo!" (Neko:Sepertinya percakapan ini sering kutulis) (Miku:Memang,bodoh!)**

"**Maaf ya! kalau Neko punya kesalahan disini. Neko minta Review kalian semua biar semangat :')"**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

Minggu lalu adalah hari festival budaya. Kemarin semua murid SMA bersenang-senang, tapi, sekarang mereka malah tersiksa. Karena 5 hari lagi adalah Ulangan Tengah Semester. Memang,sih. Sebelum itu sudah ada surat pengumumannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari sabtu pagi. Miku bangun dengan wajah yang cerah. Karena malamnya ia bermimpi indaaaaah. (Miku:Lebay Neko)(Neko:emang ditulisannya kok! XP)

"Hoaaaammmh" Miku menguap sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Waduh..nguap lebar amat" Kata seorang lelaki diseberang sana. Dia adalah mantan Miku.

"Eh…Kaito. Pa..pagi!" Kata Miku kaget. Ia merasa canggung bila berhadapan dengan Kaito.

"Hahaha…tak usah canggung begitu. Santai saja" Padahal Kaito sendiri saat itu masih sedih. Hahaha#Di lempari eskrim#

"Eng..hari yang cerah ya" Kata Miku sambil menatap langit

"Iya. Hei, sebentar lagi UTS ya? sudah belajar belum?" Tanya Kaito

"..Belum.." Jawab Miku santai

"Oh. Sama dong hahaha!"

"Dasar BAKAito!" Kata Miku meledek juga sambil tertawa."_Syukurlah, Kaito tidak marah lagi"_Batin Miku

Setelah berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Kaito disuruh mamanya untuk mandi. Lalu mereka pun kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing. (Kaito:Memang binatang?!)

Setelah mandi dan blablabla, Miku mendengar suara HPnya berbunyi. Miku mendapatkan SMS dari Gumi

** From: Gumi**

** To: Miku**

**Miku~ nanti kita belajar bareng yuk dirumah Rin. Kita berempat,Len dan Piko. Hari ini jam 10 pagi ya! ditunggu lho~! :***

"Bareng Piko? Tentu saja mau, bodoh! Hehehe" Kata Miku yang cengengesan sendiri.

Miku merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu menyiapkan barang-barang untuk belajar nanti. Dan tak lupa untuk berdandan.

Tepat jam 10, Miku sudah berangkat ke rumah Rin. Lalu Miku sampai di rumah Rin dengan selamat. #Soalnya tadi hampir kegigit ANJING# (Miku:Anjing nya biasa woi!)

"Miku! Ayo masuk! Yang lain sudah datang semua,lho!" Sambut Rin

"Permisi~" Kata Miku

Miku dan mereka semua yang berkumpul di rumah Rin, akan belajar di ruang keluarga. Kebetulan saat itu di rumah Rin, mama& papanya sedang pergi.

Lalu..mereka pun memulai pelajaran.

"Em..euhm…Luka, ini caranya gimana?" Tanya Len. #Len jadi #

"Itu cari di halaman 104" Kata Luka menjawab

Rin:*Nyontek ke Luka dengan wajah berpura-pura*

Grep!

"Jangan nyontek. Kalau mau, boleh nanya seperti Len." Kata Luka datar dengan menjambak bagian atas kepala Rin

"Ba..baik!" Jawab Rin ketakutan. Rasanya shock setengah matang!

"Hmph.." Len menahan tawa. Tapi ketahuan oleh Rin

"Kutonjok kau Len!" Ancam Rin serius. Sebenarnya bukan Len saja yang menahan tawa. Tapi Miku,Gumi dan Piko pun sama seperti Len!

"Eh? Maaf. Aku hanya. Me.."

BUUGGGHHHH

Rin menonjok Len sampai terbang sejauh 25 meter dengan ketinggian 10 meter. Wow. Len sering menjadi pelampiasan Rin. Kasihan Len #Di seret Len#

Mereka lalu melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa menghiraukan Len yang nyangkut di pohon.

"Eh..no.20 gimana? Ada yang tahu?" Tanya Luka. Sedangkan Miku,Rin danGumi hanya menggeleng-geleng-disko. Karena diantara mereka ber-4, yang paling pintar adalah Luka.

"Aku tahu. Itu ada dihalaman 84" Kata Piko. Sebenarnya yang paling pintar diantara mereka semua termasuk Len adalah Piko.

'_Duh..sudah Piko keren,manis, pintar pula! Aku makin suka padanya.'_Pikir Miku yang mengkhayal sendiri. Tanpa disadari, darah Miku keluar dari hidungnya. Rupanya Miku mimisan. _Ah,_jangan-jangan Miku ecchi!? #Ditinju Miku#

"A..aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu!" Kata Miku panik lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Luka dan Gumi mengerti kenapa Miku mimisan. 'HENTAI~' pikir kedua cewek itu. Sementara Rin? Dia menolong Len yang meminta tolong dari tadi. Rupanya dari tadi ia masih tersangkut disana!

"..Luka!" Bisik Gumi kea rah Luka. Luka tahu apa maksudnya. Karena mereka semua kecuali Piko dan Miku membuat suatu rencana~

Selama Miku di kamar mandi, Rind an Len sudah kembali. Gumi berbisik pada mereka. Bodohnya, Piko tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia sedang fokus belajar

"Pik, Kami mau membeli jus dulu ya!" Kata Rin.

"Ya,ya. namaku bukan Pik! Tapi Piko!" Jawab Piko tanpa menoleh. Kini ia fokus dengan komik horror milik Len . (?)

Ternyata rencana mereka berjalan dengan sangat mudah. Mereka kecuali Piko langsung pergi meninggalkan Miku dan Piko yang sedari tadi fokus dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Siip nih!? Berjalan dengan lancar." Kata Rin bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Karena yang mengusulkan rencana ini adalah Rin

"Ah gawat!" Kata Luka panik

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len yang baru selamat.

"Aku lupa bawa buku pelajarannya! Niatnya kan kita belajar di luar!" Kata Luka mengingatkan

"Oh iya…" Len juga baru sadar

"..Terpaksa kita ke rumah Teto. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini" Kata Rin mengusulkan

"Baiklah~" Kata Luka kecewa

"MATTE! Apa kalian tak berpikir kalian ceroboh?" Tanya Gumi tiba-tiba yang dari tadi sedang berpikir

"Ceroboh? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luka heran

"Kalau kita hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, mereka akan mudah untuk meloloskan diri. Dengan kata lain, kita harus mengunci rumah itu!" Kata Gumi yang memakai kaca mata professor. *Pinjam dari professor*

"Ekstrim juga kau! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada mereka gimana? Aku takut ini menjadi di luar dugaan kita!" Kata Len

"Tenang saja. Bila terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, fic ini akan berubah menjadi Rated M" Jawab gumi dengan wajah innocent yang membuat Neko sang Author ingin menjitaknya

Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk-ria dan sweatdrop sudah tingkat kabupaten

"Hm..kuterima idemu! Karena tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka! Karena akan berubah jadi Rated M ya! hahaha!" Kata Rin #Rin di lindes RoadRollernya Rin yang dikendarai oleh..Neko!# (Neko:Aku tidak HENTAI,bodoh!)(Rin:Oh begitu~*wajah innocent*)(Neko:GRRR…=.=)

Dengan hanya beberapa detik saja Rin sudah datang kembali. Dia membawa kunci rumahnya sekaligus. Lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Teto sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi~

~Pada saat yang sama~

Teto:"Huacchiihh! Lho? Kok merinding?"

"Haduh gimana,nih? Aku mimisan. Apa yang lain menganggap ku hentai? Aku hanya memikirkan Piko yang wajahnya tampan,kawaii dan pint.."

JROOOSH

Miku mimisan lagi. Dari tadi kerjaannya hanya ngoceh seperti monyet saja.#Dilempar monyet#

Lalu setelah Miku merasa semuanya siap, Miku kembali ke ruang keluarga. Betapa terkejutnya Miku melihat Piko yang berada seorang diri disana

"Piko~ yang lain kemana?" Tanya Miku

"Yang lain maksudnya? Oh.. mereka sedang membeli jus. Katanya" Kata Piko dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak curiga. Padahal Miku sudah curiga pada mereka

"..Ternyata Piko bodoh juga ya.." Pikir Miku. Tapi sayang nya Miku sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata yang ada didalam pikirannya. Sehingga Piko mendengarnya

"E? apa maksudmu aku bodoh?" Kata Piko bingung

"Ups..maksudku..mereka pasti meninggalkan kita berdua.." Kata Miku.

"Kita berdua? Kenapa?" Tanya Piko tambah bingung.

"Yah..karena aku.." HEUP! Miku buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir saja keceplosan ingin bilang Miku menyukainya. "Begini..mereka'kan suka jahil. Siapa tahu mereka mengurung kita disini."

"Eh? Memang rumah ini terkunci?" Kata Piko. Saat ini dia sedang lemot otaknya. Gara-gara melihat komik humor milik Len. #ganti-ganti mulu ya#

Miku menghela napas sabar. Lalu ia ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu. Naas.. ternyata benar apa kata Miku. Mereka terkunci. Dangan panik Miku berlari menghampiri Piko. Piko yang melihat kejadian itu hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"PIKO,PIKO! Kita benar-benar terkunciii!" Kata Miku tergesa-gesa

"WHAT!? THE…FU.." HEUP! Miku buru-buru menyumpal mulut Piko dengan buku

"..Sekarang kita harus gimana?" Tanya Miku pasrah

"..Semua pintu sudah kau periksa?" Tanya Piko

"Well..kayaknya gak mungkin kalau Rin dan yang lain hanya mengunci pintu depan saja,kan?" Kata Miku

"Benar juga..kalau begitu kita tunggu mereka kembali saja. Dan sambil mencari jalan keluar." Kata Piko

Hal itu membuat Miku menjadi DAG-DIG-DUG-DUARR! Betapa senangnya Miku mendengar hal itu. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berdua-an dengan Piko dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Bagaimana nanti Miku mengungkapkan perasaannya? Berhasil atau tidak? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ma..maksudku tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**.**

**.**

**Ekstra story**

**.**

**Rin'S Story**

Halo. Namaku Rin kagamine. Dan teman kecilku adalah Len kagamine. Sebenarnya, Ibuku mempunyai marga Kagamine. Ibuku mempunyai sahabat perempuan yang bernama Ritsu. Dia adalah mamanya Len. Marga dulunya adalah Fujita. Tapi ayahnya meninggal dunia. Maka,mama Len menikah dengan lelaki yang bermarga Kagamine juga! Kebetulan nama marga keluargaku sama dengannya

Intinya, aku sering melampiaskan kemarahanku ini pada Len. Tapi Len tetap bersabar. Kenapa ya?

Ah~ sebenarnya juga sih..aku suka padanya..tapi aku malu bilangnya.

Dan saat ini, aku,Len,Gumi dan Luka sedang di rumah Teto. Tepatnya mengungsi. Karena semua lupa membawa buku pelajaran.

"Huh~ bosen nih." Aku mengeluh.

"..Kabur aja yuk?" Kata Len tiba-tiba. Dengan seketika mukaku memerah.

"Kabur?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Udah. Aku mau nunjukkin kamu sesuatu!" Tanpa basa-basi, Len menarik tanganku. Sedangkan aku + yang lain hanya sweatdrop dan melongo.

Len menyeretku ke sebuah tempat yang taka sing bagiku. Ini taman dekat rumahku. Lumayan jauh juga sih.

Tapi, dia menunjukkan tempat di balik semak-semak. Aku semakin heran. Tapi aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba muncul seekor kelinci yang manis.

"Usagi-chan! Kawaii!" Kataku seraya memeluk kelinci itu. Rupanya kelinci itu sudah jinak. Lalu, muncul beberapa kelinci lagi.

"Sebenarnya..aku mau minta tolong. Tolong pelihara kelinci-kelinci ini. Aku yang selama ini mengurus mereka. Mamaku punya trauma pada kelinci" Jelas Len

Aku hanya bisa melongo. Tapi, ini menjadi kesempatan besar agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Boleh. Aku suka kelinci" Jawabku dengan senyuman. Seketika itu juga Wajah Len langsung memerah

"..Yasudah. tolong ya" Kata Len memalingkan wajah

"Mana bisa dibawa langsung? Kan rumahku sedang menjadi tempat Miku dan Piko!" Kataku menonjok pelan Len.

"..Oke! kalau begitu, kita main saja disini dulu!" Kata Len sambil memeluk kelinci

"Hahaha! Kau lucu juga memeluk kelinci dengan pose seperti itu!" Ledekku.

Lalu cinta yang akan bersemi antara aku dan Len akan terus berlanjut

**Rin's Story/End**

**Neko:"Readers! Maaf ya! sebenernya disini Neko gak make –chan atau –kun. Kelupaan dari awal. Jadinya diterusin deh ! hehehe #Dijitak Miku#**

**Rin:"Aneh. Kok ada ceritaku sih?"**

**Neko:"Iya. Entah kenapa"**

**Piko:"Lalu, nanti aku sama Miku ngapain?"**

**Neko:"Ngapain!? No! jangan hentai! Nononono!**

**Miku:"bodo, ah! Untuk semuanya, makasih udah baca fic neko ini ya! mohon di review teruuss!"**

**Neko:"sebelumnya! Maaf deh kalau fic ku GAJE!"#pundung dipojokan#**


	8. Chapter 8

**Neko:"Hai..bisa bertemu lagi rasanya seperti penghinaan.."**

**Miku:"Penghinaan?! Kau gila Neko?"**

**Neko:"Maksudku..kebahagiaan.."**

**Piko:"Mohon abaikan percakapan bodoh ini. Mereka sedang gila."**

**Miku:"Aku termasuk? Hm..?"*Aura ungu***

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai~^^**

**.**

**.**

"…Piko..kita sudah menunggu 1 jam lebih. Mereka belum juga kembali." Keluh Miku

"…Aku juga sedang mencari jalan keluarnya. Lalu..JANGAN TIDUR-TIDURAN DI SOFA ORANG DONG!" Kata Piko emosi.

Miku yang mengeluh sambil tiduran di sofa gadis penyuka jeruk itu terlonjak kaget. Baru pertama kali Piko marah padanya.

"Aku juga sudah muak. Hei, ayo kita bawa barang-barang lalu pulang." Ajak Piko yang dari tadi juga tak sabar.

"Hah? Gila kau! Mau keluar lewat jalan mana?" Miku bertanya pada Piko sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Disini ada jendela! Di depan juga ada pohon. Di bawah ada semak-semak. Jadi kita tak akan mati" Jawab Piko gaje. Tunggu..apa maksudnya..lompat?

"Ya. kita akan melompat" Piko menyambungkan perkataannya itu

"NA…NANI!?" Miku kaget. Yah, walaupun ini hanya di lantai 2. Tak akan membuat mati kok.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Piko keluar melewati jendela. Dia sedang menghitung-hitung jarak bila nanti ia akan melompat.

Tapi..Miku merasa tidak enak. Akan secepat itu kah masa-masa _indah_ terjebak bersama Piko? '_yah..ini lebih baik ketimbang aku nggak pulang dari rumah. Sekarang sudah siang, Aku lapar'_ Batin Miku

Baru saja Miku ingin berbicara, Piko tiba-tiba langsung melompat. Sontak hal itu membuat Miku melongo.

SRUK

BRAK!

Ah… itu pasti sakit

" ..daijoubu?" Tanya Miku melihat Piko yang jatuh terduduk dibawah sana.

" Ya. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Miku, cepatlah turun. Aku akan menangkapmu" Ujar Piko seraya berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya

Seketika itu juga hati Miku langsung berbunga-bunga. Siapa sangka, ternyata Piko mau menangkap Miku saat dia melompat nanti. Dengan cekatan Miku mengambil selembar kertas lalu menulisnya

_**Teman-teman..**_

_**Terimakasih ya mau mengurungku bersama Piko disini. Aku cinta kalian**_

**Itulah yang dituliskan oleh Miku. Setelah itu Miku keluar dan bersiap-siap untuk turun. Kami berhasil kabur lho~hehehe**

"Aku turun ya~" Miku langsung melompat tanpa pikir panjang. Piko yang melihat itu hanya bisa panik. Bukannya ia melompat ke arah semak-semak malah melompat kearahnya.

"TU..TUNGGU! jangan ke si.."

BRUK!

"Aduh..jatuh deh. Terimakasih Piko~ kau menahanku ya?" Kata Miku yang melihat dia menindihi Piko

"….Ukh~ berat" Kata Piko dengan bersuara berat.

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sini biar aku membantu!" Kata Miku dengan polosnya

"Aku jadi mual.." Kata Piko yang bangkit sambil menahan mulutnya

"….sakit ya?" Miku yang baru sadar kalau Piko benar-benar terlihat kesakitan

"Ah, tidak. Aku taka pa" Jawab Piko dengan muram

..Sepertinya masa-masa romantic itu hilang seketika.. karena yang Miku dambakan adalah..

_**~Imajinasi Miku~**_

"_**Aku lompat ya,KYAAA~"**_

_**HUP**_

"_**Miku, kau taka pa-apa?"**_

"_**I..iya~ aku baik-baik saja."**_

"_**kalau begitu baguslah. Kupikir kau terluka"*Piko mengusap wajah Miku***_

_**~Imajinasi Miku..selesai~**_

"Sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi mimpiku saja.." Pikir Miku #Pundung di pojokan#

Piko melihat wajah Miku yang sepertinya kelihatan suram.

"Kalau bosen..mau jalan-jalan gak?" Ajak Piko. Hal itu membuat Miku bercahaya. Seakan-akan ada malaikat yang muncul lalu memberikan kertas yang berisi 'Selamat anda beruntung'

"Iyaaaaaaa" Jawab Miku bersemangat

"Aku yang traktir deh. Dasar kau ini. Kalau jalan-jalan saja bersemangat" Kata Piko menepuk kepala Miku

Miku:*Tahanmimisan,tahanmimisan,tahanmimisan*

Mereka lalu berangkat bersama. Miku menganggap ini sebagai kencan pertamanya bersama Piko! Miku..kau sungguh beruntung..(Neko:ganti posisi yuk! Kau sama Kaito saja!)(Miku:Ogah yee :P)

—o—o—o –Sementara itu—o—o—o—

"Hei, Rin dan Len kemana sih?! Seenaknya saja meninggalkan kita. Bosen banget nih!" Kata Gumi sambil mengeluh

"..Para bocah itu sungguh.." Geram Luka

"Sungguh apa hah? Kalian ngapain ke rumahku? Dari tadi kalian hanya ngemil saja kerjaannya!" Kata Teto protes. Sebab kedatangan mereka kali ini hanya mengganggu!

Tak lama setelah itu Rin dan Len datang ke rumah Teto

"Kalian dari mana saja hah!?" Kata Gumi meng-introgasi mereka

"Bermain bersama kelinci~" Jawab kedua kagamine itu polos

"..Aku mau tidur dulu ya." Kata Teto pamit ke kamarnya. Untungnya saat itu kedua orang tuanya tak ada.

"Hei, kita lihat Miku dan Piko yuk? Perasaanku tak enak" Kata Luka

"Uh~ jangan sampai kita datang di waktu yang tak tepat. Siapa tahu Miku dan Piko sedang melakukan se-"

"Stop Len. Mau kubunuh ya?" Kata Rin geram

"Kalau begitu, kita periksa!" Kata Gumi bersemangat

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah Rin. Mereka masuk lalu mencari-cari Miku dan Piko. Tapi hasilnya nihil

"Tuh kan! Jangan-jangan mereka berada di dalam kamar dan sedang."

BUGGH!

"Rasakan! Kau terlalu sering membaca majalah '_itu_'!" Tonjokkan Rin membuat Len mental sampai ke ujung rumah

"Sayang sekali Len..kau salah" Kata Gumi yang melihat sebuah kertas..tulisan Miku

Mereka semua melihat kertas itu.

_**Teman-teman..**_

_**Terimakasih ya mau mengurungku bersama Piko disini. Aku cinta kalian**_

**Itulah yang dituliskan oleh Miku. Setelah itu Miku keluar dan bersiap-siap untuk turun. Kami berhasil kabur lho~hehehe**

"A…apa..usaha kita kali ini..sia-sia dong?" Kata Rin kaku. Saking shocknya dia melihat kertas itu.

"Sepertinya… iya" Jawab Luka dan Gumi serempak.

.

.

.

Hari senin hari pertama UTS dimulai

.

"..Miku..kemana saja engkau kemari.." Kata Rin yang menghampiri Miku dengan tatapan membunuh

"Kencan!*peace*" Jawab Miku bersemangat

TING

Tiba-tiba mimik muka Rin terlihat ceria. Begitu juga Luka dan Gumi yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Dakara, kamu jadian sama Piko?" Tanya Rin yang menggigit jarinya

"Eh?! Kau sudah jadian sama Piko" Kata Gumi kaget

"Bu..bukan! aku nggak jadian. Sebenernya Piko bukan ngajak kencan. Tapi jalan-jalan. Hehehe" Kata Miku menjelaskan

Tampang mereka menjadi suram

"..Lelet benar kau ini Miku." Rin siap-siap menonjok

"Harusnya kau tembak saja dong!" Kata Gumi sambil memegang tangan Rin yang mau menonjok Miku

"..Aku belum siap. Habis reaksi Piko nggak berubah sih." Kata Miku sedikit murung

"Lho? Memang Piko tak suka padamu?" Tanya Luka

Pertanyaan Luka membuat semuanya hening. Tak enak sama Miku. Saat itu Kiyo-sensei masuk

"AYO ANAK-ANAK! Kita mulai ulangan! Sebelum itu, letakkan tas dan alat-alat yang tidak diperlukan ke depan kelas!" Kata Kiyo-sensei dengan nada tinggi. Sontak para murid langsung merapikan tempat duduk dan menaruh tas di depan kelas.

"Kerjakan soal dengan teliti! Jangan sampai ada yang keliru! Tak usah terburu-buru karena waktu ujian masih lama" Kata Kiyo-sensei memastikan murid-muridnya

Semua murid mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kiyo-sensei. Terlihat disana mimik wajah mereka bermacam-macam. Karena itu, Kiyo-sensei jadi cekikikan sendiri.

Duduk dibangku pertama, Len. Mukanya tampak santai. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. '_A..apa ini?! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat soal ini..tidak! aku lupa'_ seketika itu juga Len langsung lesu. Dalam hati Kiyo-sensei tertawa melihat muridnya itu kebingungan

Duduk dibangku paling pojok kiri baris kedua, Rin. Dia sedang menarik-narik pitanya itu kerena sedang berpikir keras. Dalam hati Kiyo-sensei terkekeh. "_Rasakan jurus mautku"_

Disana, Miku juga terlihat kebingungan dengan soal itu. Mau tak mau Miku harus melakukan taktiknya yaitu..

"_Cap cip cup kembang kuncup pilih mana yang mau di cup_!" Batinnya. Entah kenapa kata saat 'cup' nya ia melihat Piko."_Hehehe..tambah semangat" _Ia pun melanjutkan men-cap cip cup soalnya lagi. Kejadian itu terlihat oleh Kiyo-sensei. Betapa terkejutnya ia.

"_Apa soal terkalahkan dengan cinta?! A…shit!"_ Kata Kiyo-sensei sedikit stress. Karena itu, Kiyo-sensei membuka notebooknya lalu menonton anime.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, anak-anak diperbolehkan untuk istirahat. Miku dan sahabatnya berkumpul di kantin.

"Eh,Miku. Apa kau merasa Piko menyukaimu?" Kata Rin tiba-tiba

"E..Entahlah.." Miku pundung*

"Hush! Rin kau ada-ada saja! Piko pasti menyukaimu kok! Aku akan bertanya padanya!" Kata Gumi. Ia melesat pergi meninggalkan Miku,Rind an Luka yang ber-sweatdrop-ria

Gumi mencari-cari sosok Piko. Setelah menemukan rambut berwarna abu-abu, Gumi menghampiri orang itu.

"Piko! Aku ingin bertanya padamu!" Kata Gumi terengah-engah.

"Apa,sih?" Jawab Piko dingin.

"Apa kau..sedang menyukai perempuan!?" Tanya Gumi. Dia berhasil membuat Piko bingung.

"_Gawat..Gumi itu kan sering mengintrogasi seseorang. Dia takkan menyerah sampai orang itu member tahu yang sebenarnya" _Pikir Piko.

"Biar kutebak!" Kata Gumi lagi

"Diamlah. Ini bukan urusanmu" Kata Piko berusaha cuek.

"Apa…Miku?" Kata Gumi. Piko memalingkan wajah lalu pergi meninggalkan Gumi. Entah kenapa Piko ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Gumi hanya bengong melihat kelakuan Piko.

.

.

"Bagaimana Gumi? Apa jawaban dari Piko?" Tanya Rin yang penasaran.

"Entah..dia kabur dariku" Kata Gumi kecewa.

"Hhhh…" Yang lain hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas mereka.

.

.

Esok pagi, Kiyo-sensei tiba di kelas sembari membawa setumpuk kertas

"Pak, itu apa? Kertas ulangannya banyak sekali?" Tanya seorang manusia itu.

" ANAK-ANAK! EHEM!" Kata Kiyo-sensei

Semua murid menjadi diam. Menunggu pengumuman dari Kiyo-sensei

"Seminggu setelah kalian UTS, Kita akan berdarmawisata selama 3 hari 2 malam. Semua jangan rebut. Saya akan berikan kertas pengumumannya"

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Teriak para murid dengan riangnya. Hal itu membuat jantung Kiyo-sensei hampir copot

"DIAM SEMUA!" Kata Kiyo-sensei sangar

*Krik krik*

Saking sepinya hanya ada jangkrik yang berbunyi. Kiyo-sensei membagikan kertas pengumuman itu lalu membagikan soal ulangan

.

Saat istirahat

.

"Hei Miku! Sadar nggak?" Kata Gumi

"Sadar apa? Nanti darmawisata?" Kata Miku bersemangat

"Bukan,Bego! Kau manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menembak Piko!" Kata Rin sambil menjitak kepala Miku

"Be..benar juga ya! aku akan berusaha! Tapi aku takut kalau Piko tak menyukaiku.."Kata Miku lagi

"Sudahlah! Yang penting kau berusaha..eh,Miku antarkan aku kekamar mandi yuk!" Rin menarik tangan Miku dengan paksa. Karena ia sudah _kebelet_ dari tadi

.

.

"Hei,Gumi. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak juga ya. merepotkan" Kata Luka kepada Gumi

"E? apa?"

"Ah,tidak."

.

.

.

TBC

.

**Neko:"Tolong di reviewwwwww'w'w"**

**Miku:"Neko aneh. Nulis TBC nya gak beraturan"**

**Neko:"Itulah aku. Pasrah :D"**

**Miku:"=.="**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Arigato~ minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa hari yang akan ditunggu-tunggu akan tiba. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Anak-anak begitu bersemangat tanpa terkecuali. Miku dan yang lainnya telah selesai mengerjakan ulangan terakhir ini

"Huaaahh~ akhirnya! Besok kita berangkat!" Kata Rin

"Iya,ya. karena itu, kepala sekolah mempercepat waktu pulang. Agar kita semua bisa mempersiapkan segalanya." Kata Luka menambahkan

"Segalanya?" Tanya Gumi. Tapi teman-teman tak menghiraukannya

"Tapi aku jadi lesu. Apa besok akan berjalan dengan baik ya?" Kata Miku mengeluh

"Soal itu..aku melihat kertas pengumuman di mading. Ada acara untuk menyampaikan perasaan. Kau hanya perlu mengungkapkan perasaan di depan panggung." Kata Gumi mengusulkan

"Apa?! Bagus tuh'Miku! Ikutan'gih!" Kata Rin

"Aku mau ikut!" Kata Miku dan Luka serempak

"Eh? Kau juga mau ikut Luka?" Kata Miku kaget

"Memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai!? Kau kok tidak member tahu kami?!" Kata Rin sedikit merajuk

"Orang nya..ada disini" Kata Luka tersenyum penuh arti

"Apa?" Kata Gumi sweatdrop. Dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Siapa tahu ada seorang laki-laki yang menarik perhatian Luka

"Tidak. Lupakan saja" Kata Luka santai. Kemudian ia memakai _headset _ dan mendengarkan lagu barat.

"…" Gumi sedang berpikir. Batinya berkata, akan terjadi suatu hal yang mengejutkan. (Gumi: apa dia menyukaiku!?)(Neko: =_='' tidak..)

Miku dan Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop. Karena menurut mereka, Luka tak akan hati melakukan itu di atas panggung.

.

.

.

Sore hari, Miku sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan. Hanya secukupnya saja. Ia juga mencari cara untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Piko. Ia sedikit gelisah apa jawaban darinya.

"BAA!" Kata seseorang jahil.

"Huwaaa!" Miku berteriak. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai-sampai jungkir balik

Dilihatnya seseorang jahil itu yang tengah tertawa. Orang itu adalah..Mikuo. Kakaknya

"Bodoh kau onii-chan! Jantungku hampir copot ! bisa-bisa aku akan memanggilmu oni-chan!" Kata Miku marah-marah

"E..eto..maaf-maaf. Jangan panggil aku oni-chan! Habis Miku bengong'sih~" Kata Miku yang masih menahan tawanya.

"…Onii-chan..boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Miku dengan wajah memerah

"Apa? Tanyakan saja pada onii-chanmu ini." Kata Mikuo gemas.

"..Onii-chan..punya pacar?" Kata Miku adalah menanyakan bagaimana onii-channya itu mengungkapkan perasaannya..tapi ternyata..

"A..APA!? Miku suka padaku ya!? wah~ Miku manis~" Mikuo langsung memeluk gemas adiknya itu.

"..*grrr..*BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Miku menonjok onii-channya itu dengan tenaga super. Kekuatannya menyamai Rin. #Rin:aku kuat?#

"Terus apa, Miku-nyanku~?" Goda Mikuo sekali lagi

"..Aku..menyukai orang.." Kata Miku dengan wajah merah semerah semangka. #tomat uda sering#

"Wh..What the..Fuck? Kau sudah mempunyai Kaito!" Kata Mikuo kaget

"E? aku sudah putus dengannya kok! Karena aku tak menyukainya sebagai pacar." Kata Miku kaget juga.

"Siapa? Siapa orang itu?" Kata Mikuo menggeram

"Sudahlah! ONI-chan punya pacar enggak!?" Muka Miku memerah seketika. Karena marah dan malu.

"Tak punya..dan jangan memanggilku on.."

BUGH!

Miku menonjok Mikuo keras-keras hingga kakaknya itu terpelanting keluar dari kamar adiknnya. Mikuo benar-benar bodoh. Setelah amarahnya mereda, Miku langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, semua murid sudah menaiki bus. Mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga mereka berkaraoke di dalam bus. *apa hubungannya?*

Luka memilihkan tempat duduk untuk Miku dan dirinya di sebelah Piko dan Nero. Dalam perjalanan, Miku hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri ke arah Piko.

.

.

"Miku.."

"…Hng?..."

"Miku…Miku.."

"…Hng..nyem nyem.."

SET

Luka menatap kea rah Piko

"Anak ini susah dibangunin. Padahal sudah sampai" Kata Luka mendengus

"Pakai saja cara jitu mu?" Kata Piko tak peduli

"..Miku..kalau tak bangun ku cium!" Kata Luka mendekati pipi Miku

"..! What the.." Piko menoleh panik

"..Hm.." Miku masih pulas tidur dengan posisi duduk

Cup

Luka mencium pipi Miku. Piko hanya sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba mata Miku melek seketika.

"Kau menciumku!?" Kata Miku kaget

"..Mau cium bibir ya?" Goda Luka

Miku dan Piko sweatdrop di tempat. Karena Miku melihat Piko berada di dekat Luka, Miku bangun lalu menarik tangan Piko dan keluar

Meninggalkan Luka sendiri

"Pi..Piko! apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Kata Miku panik

"…" Piko masih membisu

"A…anggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi! Huwaaaaaa" Miku berlari meninggalkan Piko yang masih sweatdrop

'_Jangan-jangan Piko salah paham..' _Pikir Miku. Ia berlari menuju Rin dan Gumi yang sudah berada di luar bus.

"..Miku kenapa tuh?" Kata Rin sweatdrop karena melihat Miku berlari dengan s_lowmotion_

"E…entahlah.." Kata Gumi ikutan sweatdrop

.

.

.

"Ya anak-anak, kalian boleh beristirahat sebentar. Lalu kalian cari masing-masing kamar berisi 4 orang. Mengerti?" Kata Haku-sensei

Dengan gembira para murid kelas 2 berkeliling villa kurang lebih 15 menit. Disana banyak pepohonan yang rindang. Udara disana begitu sejuk.

Setelah itu, anak-anak disuruh berkumpul dengan kelompoknya lalu memilih kamar masing-masing. Miku,Luka,Gumi dan Rin memilih kamar yang cukup strategis. Bila melihat keluar jendela, akan terlihat pepohonan,perkebunan, dan danau.

Sore hari mereka diberi waktu bebas untuk bermain.

.

.

"..Len..a..ano Len.." Kata perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"..Hm?" Jawab seseorang yang disebut Len itu.

"…Apa kau mau belihat pepohonan bersamaku..?" Tanya seorang yang bernama Rin. Wajahnya memerah

"..Eh?" Len hanya merespon pertanyaan Rin dengan kata-kata _simple_

"..HAH!? ma..MAKSUDKU MELIHAT POHON PISANG,BODOH! SIAPA TAHU ADA PISANG YANG SUDAH MATANG!" Kata Rin malu. Saking malunya ia memukul Len sampai jungkir balik

"Aduh! Apa salahku?! Hoi,hoi!" Kata Len memanggil Rin yang sudah pergi jauh.

.

.

"..Baka.." Ujar gadis penyuka wortel itu

"HU..HUWEEEE..Luka- gimana dong? Aku gagal mengajaknya berjalan bersama" Kata Rin sambil memeluk Luka

"Rin..empuk ya?" Kata Miku yang tertuju pada Rin yang memeluk Luka.

"..Eh? maksudmu itunya? Tentu saja em.." Kata-kata Rin terpotong saat Luka meng-

PLAK

"..DAFUQ!" Kata Luka menampar Rin sekaligus memarahinya

Sementara mereka sedang berkelahi, Miku memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari-cari Piko. Saat melihat Piko sedang berada di dekat pohon, Miku langsung menghampirinya

"Piko~sedang apa?" Kata Miku berbunga-bunga

"..Sedang berpikir." Kata Piko tanpa memalingkan wajahnya

"Eh? Berpikir tentang apa?" Kata Miku penasaran

"..Maaf. sekarang aku ingin berbicara dengan Miki." Piko meninggalkan Miku.

"_HEEEEEEH!? Jangan-jangan Piko berpikir tentang Miki- lalu..lalu..mau menyatakan perasaannya~ NOO" _ Batin Miku.

Baru pertama kali Miku merasakan rasanya sakit hati. Yah meski pun belum pasti Piko suka Miki tapi..jangan-jangan?

.

.

.

Pada saat itu Miku lesu. Tak mempunyai selera makan sama sekali. Padahal malam itu menunya adalah sup negi.

"Mikuuu! Kok gak dimakan?" Kata Gumi panik

"Aku lagi gak selera makan apa-apa.." Kata Miku datar

"Tidaaak! Dunia telah kiamat! Kiamat!" Kata Rin

"Jangan-jangan..patah hati ya?" Kata Luka tepat sasaran

".." Miku diam saja

"Hee~ untung nanti malam kita bebas ya." Kata Luka "Ah, aku mau bertemu seseorang dulu"

.

.

Luka menemui Piko yang sedang berbicara dengan Miki. Terlihat bahwa muka Piko memerah. Luka menyeret Piko dengan kasar dan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Cukup seram karena disekeliling hanya ada pohon-pohon besar. Gelap dan sunyi

Piko yang diseret hanya sweatdrop. Sedangkan Miki hanya bengong-ria

BRUK

Luka menjatuhkan Piko dengan entengnya. Saat itu Piko tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Luka terhadapnya, karena itu, ia hanya pasrah (?)

"Apaan sih?" Kata Piko

"Aku tak mau basa-basi lagi. Apa kau menyukai Miku?" Kata Luka marah

"HA?" Kata Piko kaget.

"_Jawab atau aku akan membunuhmu.."_ Kata Luka mengancam dengan aura membunuh

"..Apa sih? Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Piko seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Piko "_ Apa sih yang dipikirkan orang itu?" _Pikir Piko

"Baik..kau yang minta" Kata Luka pergi

"..Kau yang minta?" Gumam Piko

.

.

.

Malam itu semua murid bermain-main di vila itu. Ada yang berfoto-foto (walau sudah pukul 9 malam) ,ada yang bermain petak umpet (mereka gak takut) dan sebagainya.

Rin dan Gumi ingin menghirup udara segar sedang Miku dan Luka memilih untuk diam di kamar.

"Kalau begitu, kami keluar dulu ya" Kata Rin pamit

"Iya..jangan terlalu malam lho.. aku ngantuk" Kata Miku. Setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Miku menguap.

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup. Entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba jadi gelap.. ah itu hanya perasaan Miku saja. Miku melihat Luka aneh.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Kata Miku heran.

"…Miku. Bila Piko tak suka padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luka tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Miku kaget.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Miku berusaha menghilangkan prasangka buruknya

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Baru kuberi tahu" Jawab Luka. Kali ini dia kelihatan ketus

"Aku..aku tidak akan menyerah tentang Piko!" Kata Miku berani. Padahal sebenarnya ia takut bila Piko benar-benar tak menyukainya

"Hm..kalau begitu coba pikir, apa Piko pernah melakukan hal istimewa padamu?" Tanya Luka

"..Eh..iya kok! Contohnya..waktu Piko menolongku saat aku dicegat oleh seorang hidung belang.." Kata Miku mengingat-ingat

"Wajar saja bila seorang lelaki menolong perempuan yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Apalagi kau adalah teman sekelasnya." Selak Luka

"Kalau begitu..saat kalian mengurung aku dan Piko di rumah Rin..sehabis kami berhasil keluar, dia mengajakku kencan.." Kata Miku tak mau kalah

"Mungkin Piko merasa bersalah kalau kau lompat dari atas kan?" Kata Luka lagi

"..Ukh.." Sekarang Miku tak bisa mengelak. Ia bingung apa Piko benar-benar tak menyukainya sedikit pun? Apa Miku hanya merepotkannya?

Sekarang yang ada di dalam pikiran Miku adalah..jangan-jangan Luka bertanya itu karena tahu Piko tak menyukainya!? Wajahnya sekarang menjadi pucat pasi.

"Aku..harus bagaimana?" Kini suara Miku melemah. Ia shock mendengar pertanyaan Luka tadi. Apa ia akan menghiburnya?

Belum saja ia menjawab, Luka merasa ada seseorang yang lewat di depan kamar mereka lalu berhenti untuk menguping. Dan Luka..tahu siapa orangnya.

"Sepertinya dia tak suka padamu, Miku. Karena tadi aku melihat dia bersama Miki." Kata Luka datar.

"E~EEEH?!" Ternyata dugaan Miku keliru tentang Luka. Dia malah memberi kabar buruk yang kabar itu seburuk-buruk kabar paling buruk (?)

"Sama..aku saja" Kata Luka serius. Suaranya sedikit dibesarkan

"HAH?" Kata Miku sweatdrop

.

.

Seorang yang di luar kamar pun mendengar suara Luka itu. Ternyata ia menguping. Orang itu shock '_jangan-jangan mereka akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh? Dan mereka melakukannya dengan sesama jenis!'_ Batin orang itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Luka terhadap Miku?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Neko: "Mohon di reviewww! FF gaje ini :D"**

**Miku: "Ck,ck baru nyadar sekarang kalau fic mu ini gaje?"**

**Neko: "DAFUQ! Ano minna. Mohon di review ya. onegai onegai onegai!"**


	10. final story

**Disclaimer: ****I don't have any. Only this s-t-o-r-y**

**Final story**

**Happy ending? :D**

**.**

**.**

**Suki dewa nai no desuka? Yon de inai~**

**.**

Seseorang yang menguping itu mengintip di balik jendela. Melihat siapa dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sebelum ia mengadukannya kepada guru. Betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa mereka adalah..Luka dan Miku! Waaa

Seketika itu juga Miku merinding. Luka sudah tak waras kah? Miku tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Luka mendorongnya ke kasur. Posisinya saat ini tidur terlentang. Luka mendekatkan wajah ke Miku dan..dan kyaa~ Neko tak bisa melanjutkannya (Miku:Lebay lu!) (Neko:maaf)

Luka mencium leher Miku. Sesaat Miku merinding sampai bulu kuduknya berdiri lalu berlari-larian(?)

"HYYAAAA apa yang kau lakukaan!? Luka? Luka? Kau sudah gila rupanya!" Kata Miku menjerit. Sontak seorang yang mengintip terkejut setengah mati

"Gila? Aku menyukaimu! Bolehkan aku menciummu? Sebagai tanda pernyataanku…" Kata Luka. Ia mencium bibir Miku.

Benar-benar Miku dan seorang pengintip itu hampir saja mati karena kaget. Miku tak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi dan ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tangannya sulit digerakkan karena Luka menggenggamnya erat. Apa yang harus Miku perbuat? Menolaknya kah? Atau menikmatinya? Uwaaa..

"Hiks..PIKOOOOOO TOLOOOONGG! GHUWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Miku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sayang, di luar ruangan hanya ada seorang pengintip itu. Karena yang lain sedang berhamburan keluar bermain-main.

Seorang pengintip tertegun. Dengan secepat kilat ia masuk ke kamar Luka dan Miku lalu menarik lengan Miku dengan keras.

Luka dan Miku sangat shock. Karena sekonyong-konyong Piko menarik lengan Miku. Rupanya _si _ pengintip adalah Piko!

Bodohnya sebelum Piko datang, Luka membuka kancing piyama Miku. Akibatnya ada sisi dari tubuh Miku yang terlihat sedikit.

"Kau..apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kata Piko membentak sambil melindungi Miku. Miku hanya membisu. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir

"Justru aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Menggangguku saja" Kata Luka ketus

"Miku..kau tak apa? Lihatlah! Kau melukainya! Bodoh sekali kau ini. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kata Piko emosi. Ia masih merangkul Miku.

"Aku menyukainya! Dan kau mengganggu! Pergilah, kau kan tak suka pada Miku!" Kata Luka tak mau kalah

DHEG

Miku berhenti menangis. Ia tak mau melihat Piko setelah mendengar kata-kata Luka barusan. Miku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan lari keluar kamar. (Ano..dibalik itu, ia mengambil baju lalu menggantinya dikamar mandi)

Piko hanya menatap Miku gelisah. Ia menatap Luka sengit. Entah mengapa kenapa ia berani-beraninya bertengkar dangan seorang perempuan. Entah kenapa rasanya kesal melihat Luka dan Miku berciuman tadi.

"Dengar ya! jangan mendekati Miku seperti itu lagi!" Kata Piko mengancam

"Lalu kenapa? Semua ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" Kata Luka mengelak. Kali ini suaranya direndahkan

"Cih!" Piko mendecak sebal."Aku..aku..akan mengakui kalau aku tidak suka pada.."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Miku berlari mencari Rind an Gumi. Entah keberuntungan atau apa ia melihat Rind an Gumi sedang berfoto-foto. Miku menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Rin..Gumi.." Kata Miku terisak kembali

"M..Miku!? kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Kata Rin Panik

"Ada apa Miku? Doushitana?" Kata Gumi

"Huweeeeeeeeee" Miku kini menangis hebat (?). Rin dan Gumi hanya bisa menenangkannya. Setelah tangisan Miku mereda, ia menceritakan segala-galanya

**.**

**Singkat cerita**

**.**

"Uapaaaah! Kau dilecehkan Luka!?" Kata Rin tersedak jus orangenya itu. (Rin: sejak kapan aku minum?)

"HMPPFFTT!" Gumi menyemburkan jus wortelnya yang ia bawa dari rumah

"Disana ada Piko~" Kata Miku. Kini suaranya lirih

"..Benar-benar gawat!" Kata Gumi.

"Aku puny aide!" Kata Rin sekonyong-konyong. "Bagaimana bila kau,Gumi, memanggil Luka dan Piko kesini. Bawa mereka kemari sebab kau tahu pertunjukan itu? Aku sudah mendaftarkan Luka dan Miku pada acara itu. Kebetulan acara itu akan dimulai. Baru saja aku ingin menyusulmu."

"SO~ DESU! Benar juga apa katamu! Tunggu ya aku akan membawa mereka!" Kata Gumi. Ia pun berlari menyusul Luka dan Piko

.

"Yah, semuanya! Karena acara malam ini adalah acara dari OSIS, maka, Sekarang semua guru pun sudah tidur semua! Kita bisa memulai acara ini!" Kata Kaito-senpai. Wakil ketua osis

"Yah, kalian tahu'kan? Ini acara menyatakan cinta? Kami akan memanggil peserta pertama. Tanpa basa-basi kita panggil saja…" Kata sang ketua osis yaitu Luki-senpai

Miku mendecakkan lidah. Ia khawatir apa Piko ada disana atau tidak. Karena ia sudah bergabung dalam kerumunan.

"RIN KAGAMINE! Silakan naik ke atas panggung!" Kata Luki-senpai melanjutkan.

Rin yang sedari-tadi santai kini kaget. Kenapa namanya dipanggil? Siapa yang mencalonkan dia? Berani-beraninya orang itu! Awas saja nanti. Rin komat-kamit member kutukan pada orang yang mencalonkannya itu. Pada saat itu juga, Gumi merinding.

Dengan enggan Rin menaiki panggung. Sebenarnya, ia harus berterimakasih juga pada orang yang mencalonkannya itu. Sebab ia mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Len. Tapi bukan di depan umum!

"Silakan pegang micnya." Kata Luki-senpai

Rin menggenggam mic itu dengan gemetar . ia gugup melihat semua murid SMA melihatnya. Dengan berani ia berbicara.

"Na..namaku Rin. Ah-iya-tadi sudah dikasih tahu-o..orang yang kusukai.." Kata Rin gugup. "..LEN, AKU SUKA KAMU! Kalaupun aku sering menyiksamu, sebenarnya aku suka padamu!" Kata Rin malu.

Orang yang melihatnya tertawa sebab Rin berkata 'Kalaupun aku sering menyiksamu'. Ada juga yang bertepuk tangan.

Len yang melihat itu hanya menganga tak percaya. Seperti mimpi rasanya melihat Rin mau-mau saja ke atas panggung! Sekali itu Len mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mau memastikan kalau hal ini bukan mimpi

Len tersenyum. Kemudian ia berteriak,

"AKU JUGA SUUKAAAAA!" Kata Len. Ia yang berada di antara sekerumunan orang itu berteriak membalas pernyataan cinta dari Rin itu.

Rin yang dipanggung yang tadinya gugup menjadi kikuk. Mukanya merah padam. Karena mendengar suara Len itu. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi pun Rin turun meninggalkan panggung. Ia berlari entah kemana.

Oke stop dulu cerita Rin sama Len. Kasian Miku nunggu gilirannya.

Miku berdebar kencang saat kemudian namanya dipanggil. Miku memutuskan untuk berani. Dengan anggunnya ia naik ke atas panggung.

"..Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku..menyukai Utatane Piko!" Kata Miku tanpa basa-basi. Ia mencari-cari sosok Piko.

Piko yang melihat itu hanya melongo. Perasaannya senang. Bahagia malah! Piko sekerika itu juga menatap Luka. Luka pun melirik Piko

"Selamat tinggal Luka. Hehehe!" Kata Piko meledek. Ia lalu berjalan menuju panggung. Ia tersenyum lebar. Miku hanya kaget dan merasa kikuk ketika Piko menuju ke atas panggung. Tanpa berkata lagi, Piko langsung memeluk Miku.

DHEG

"WAAAAAAAA! Selamat ya! selamat Miku-chaan!" Kata seorang penonton.

"Akhirnya kalian jadiannn uhuhuhuuu" Kata seorang lain lagi.

"SELAMAT MIKU!" Teriak semua teman-teman sekelasnya. Mau pingsan rasanya dibilang seperti itu!

.

Singkat cerita, acaranya berakhir.

.

Sekarang Miku dan Piko sedang berada di halaman depan vila. Walaupun sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam.

"Pi..Piko, apa kau suka padaku?" Tanya Miku malu-malu

"Tentu saja bodoh! Bahkan mungkin dari dulu!" Kata Piko

"Buktinya kau berduaan dengan Miki saat itu!" Kata Miku membantah

"Miki kan teman sejak kecilku? Aku berbicara dengannya soal kamu tahu! Lagipula, ia sudah jadian dengan Mikio!" Kata Piko lagi. Rasanya ia gemas terhadap Miku

"..Kalau gitu kita jadian!" Kata Miku ketus. Padahal sebetulnya ia senang sekali

"Iya'lah! Masa saling suka tapi tak jadian?" Kata Piko mencubit pipi Miku.

.

.

Suka Ya Suka/end

.

Ekstra story: Lucky Yuki-chan!

.

Sudah 1 bulan Miku jadian dengan Piko. Bahkan kecupan bibir pun belum pernah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Maka Piko memutuskan untuk mengajak Miku kerumahnya. Karena dirumah hanya ada adiknya. Yaitu Yuki Utatane. (Neko:Piko ecchi~)

"Silakan masuk, Miku" Kata Piko mempersilakan. Piko memperkenalkan Miku pada adiknya. Entah kenapa mereka langsung akrab. Yuki baru berusia 4 tahun lho!

"..Aku buatkan the dulu ya" Kata Piko.

"Miku-chan Miku-chan! Miku-chan suka kakak ya?" Kata Yuki

"Iya. Kakak suka sekali pada Kakakmu lho! Rasanya ingin memeluknya terus!" Tanpa sadar Miku memeluk Yuki. Yuki merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang diberikan Miku.

Seketika itu juga Piko kembali membawa teh.

"Silakan Miku! Wah kau akrab sekali dengan Yuki ya!" Kata Piko riang sambil meminum tehnya itu.

"Eh..i..iya!" Miku kalang kabut. Ketahuan deh kalau Miku memeluk adiknya! Hehe

"..Miku-chan,Miku-chan!" Kata Yuki

"Ya? ada apa Yuki-chan?" Kata Miku mendekat

CUP

Yuki mencium bibir Miku. Miku dan Piko hanya sweatdrop.

.

.

"YUKIIII CIUMAN ITU HARUSNYA UNTUK KU!" Kata Piko mencubit gemas adiknya itu. Dalam hati ia juga kecewa. Harusnya ciuman pertama Miku hanya untuknya! Tapi malah didahulukan oleh Luka dan Yuki!

**.**

**.**

**Lucky Yuki-chan/end**

**Neko: "Akhirnya~ Fic ini akhirnya SELESAI! S-E-L-E-S-A-I!"**

**Miku: "Fic gaje kok"**

**Piko: "Setuju"**

**Neko:"Setuju"**

**Miku&Piko:*Sweatdrop***

**Neko:"Ah sebenernya..Neko mau berterimakasih buat readers dan semuanya!"**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**-Codename Sailor D : **

Arigato udah mendukung cerita dan pair ini ya!

**-Zeita Hikari :**

Arigato udah me-review fic tergaje ini yaaa! Makasih buat dukungannya. :')

**-Yami Nova**

Arigato mau me-review fic gajeku. Berjuang bikin fic terus ya. mohon maaf atas kesalahan dari saya *bow*

**-Vhi**

Arigato mau nge-review~ :D

**-Uzumaki Chizuruhina**

Arigato~ kau sudah menyadarkanku. Hohoho 'w'

Untuk yang ngebaca ini, Arigato~ kalau bisa review kalo gak masa bodo #Di gampar#

*bow* pokoknya Neko bakal bikin banyak-banyak pair MikuxPiko. Kalau gak suka ga peduli #Digebuk fans MikuxKaito# yang gak suka pair ini gak apa-apa.

1 kata

ARIGATOU~


End file.
